


The Ultimate Danganronpa Chatfic

by ThatOne_PretzelSimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Have I Done, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 24,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOne_PretzelSimp/pseuds/ThatOne_PretzelSimp
Summary: idk why i'm doing this
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kasai Shinji/Makunouchi Hajime, Kemuri Jataro/Shingetsu Nagisa, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 24
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> usernames for this episode
> 
> Makoto - LuckyCharms
> 
> Chihiro - HackedIntoYoPussy
> 
> Teruteru - Teruteru
> 
> Toko - BookWarm
> 
> Byakuya - moneyCHECC
> 
> Sayaka - torivega
> 
> Celestia - BetMGM
> 
> Kyoko - detectivepikachu
> 
> Kaede - shavingmypianoooo
> 
> Ryoma - catsrgud
> 
> Gonta: bugs

_Monokuma has added a shitton of people to THE ULTIMATE DESPAIRING GROUP CHAT_

_Monokuma has changed a shitton of names_

Monokuma: puhuhu~! have fun~!

_Monokuma has left the chat_

detectivepikachu: What the hell?

HackedIntoYoPussy: why did monokuma name me this...?

torivega: EKWNFEWFEUWI HE KNOWS

torivega: HE KNOWS ABOUT US CHIHIRO

HackedIntoYoPussy: sayaka, everyone knows about us...

moneyCHECC: Monokuma seriously can't do his math?

moneyCHECC: There are 16 kids in each class so it's basically 16 x 3 and there's your answer.

LuckyCharms: wow byakuya...! you're so...UwU smart,

BetMGM: "UwU smart"...? what the fuck is "UwU smart"...?

LuckyCharms: byakuya's type of smart

moneyCHECC: Peasant, it's simple math.

LuckyCharms: even i didn't know how to do that!!!

catsrgud: wow, you're braindead.

BookWorm: D-D-Dumbass!

Teruteru: dumbass slut hoe ass slut

shavingmypianooo: hey that's not nice!

shavingmypianooo: anyway i think this group chat is good for all of us to get along!!

bugs: gonta agrees!

torivega: but

torivega: people know about me and chihiro...

torivega: CHIHIRO IM SORRY BUT WERE OVER

HackedIntoYoPussy: ...alright

Teruteru: she just dumped you and you're just like "alright"? the fuwk?

HackedIntoYoPussy: she's going thru a phase...she'll come back to me soon

Teruteru: not if i take her first!

HackedIntoYoPussy: **touch my girl and your dick will go bye-bye.**

BookWorm: LET'S GO CHIHIRO

BookWorm: PROTECT YO BITCH

Teruteru: i'll take my chances~

_Teruteru has gone offline_

torivega: BABY HES AFTER ME

HackedIntoYoPussy: don't worry sayaka, me and mondo will be there soon

LuckyCharms: this is gonna get bloody

BetMGM: imma make popcorn

detectivepikachu: i'll bring the bags

catsrgud: i'm gonna go home before i somehow get involved

bugs: teruteru a pest!!! and not the bug pest!

shavingmypianooo: wejsfejk wow

catsrgud: back off kaede.

catsrgud: before i tell shuichi you like him

shavingmypianooo:BRO SHUT UP HE'S IN THIS CHAT

catsrgud: mhm.

detectivepikachu: WAIT YOU LIKE SHUICHI?!

detectivepikachu: THANK GOD I CAN TELL HIM SO HE CAN STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU FOR 2 SECONDS!!

shavingmypianooo: WHAT REALLY?!

shavingmypianooo: oh my god...shuichi talks about me... 😍😍😍😍

BetMGM: jesus

_moneyCHECC has left_

LuckyCharms: byakuya...he left me...

BookWorm: YOU CHASED HIM AWAY!

LuckyCharms: i'm telling komaru u yell at me

BookWorm: DON'T YOU DARE

catsrgud: legit me: fuck this shit i'm out


	2. Miu's new inventions!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miu makes some new inventions! read to find out what the are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this episode
> 
> Kaede - shavingmypianooo
> 
> Shuichi - nodipsherlock
> 
> Kokichi - LyinAss
> 
> Miu - harder
> 
> Ryoma - catsrgud
> 
> Gonta - bugs
> 
> Korekiyo - gucci shades
> 
> Rantaro - AVOCADADDY
> 
> Tsumugi - kisskissfallinlove
> 
> Tenko - hateMENNY
> 
> Keebo - keeboard
> 
> Kirumi - MommyMaid
> 
> Angie - atuaismydeadfather
> 
> Himiko - DonkeyFromShrek

_Monokuma has added 16 people to a room called Class...79 I think?_

shavingmypianooo: wtf

Monokuma: I decided to add separate rooms for separate classes...so it's not crowded. You can still talk in the main chat if ya want

catsrgud: sounds good 2 me

Monokuma: Okay then! puhuhu~! have fun~!

_Monokuma has left the chat_

nodipsherlock: hello everyone!

shavingmypianooo: SHUICHI!

nodipsherlock: OH KADE HELLO HEHEHEHEHHEHEEH

gucci shades: kade...yeah, i went to hell

harder: SUP DICKCHEESES

harder: I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU GUYS ABT MY NEW INVENTIONS!!

keeboard: sure miu! i would love to hear it!

keeboard: AND MONOKUMA MY NAME IS ROBOPHOBIC

DonkeyFromShrek: nyeh...i get it

hateMENNY: HIMIKO IS NOT A DONKEY!!!!!

harder: LMAO I VEHJGBJBEFR FUCK ESUDFEFNI DADDY

AVOCADADDY: ...i'm kiyo's daddy, sorry

gucci shades: p-pardon?

kisskissfallinlove: SHIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

harder: ANYWAY LET ME TELL Y'ALL ABT MY NEW INVENTIONS

harder: i'll start with my favourite

LyinAss: ew, u put "u" in favorite? gross ass motherfucker

harder: SHUT UP

harder: anyway imma start

harder: don't you just hate it when your food is too hot?

shavingmypianooo: yeah i do hate that!

harder: so i made somethin'! it's called the food cooler! its a big regtangle that has a handle and you open it and put tons of food in it! and it has another food cooler, but its way cooler

catsrgud: can i tell her?

shavingmypianooo: miu...

LyinAss: normal people call it a refrigerator

harder: shut de fucky fuck up cockichi

harder: alright, since you wanna hate on THAT invention i'll tell y'all about another one

harder: y'know when your hairs a mess and you need it to look all nice and cwute?

nodipsherlock: MIU PLEASE NO-

LyinAss: if it's what i think it is i swear to god

harder: it's long and has bristles on it! it's called the unmessy hair-o!

catsrgud: **cAn i TelL hEr?**

bugs: gonta thinks that you are talking about a hairbrush! but gonta need a hairbrush, so it okay!

harder: FUCK YOU GUYS

harder: OKAY, FOR MY NEXT INVENTION

harder: Y'ALL WON'T SAY "UuHHHHH MIU THaT WaS MAde ALREaDDDDdDDdDDDdddDDdddDY"

AVOCADADDY: don't EVER do that again, fuckin gross.

harder: then don't say this was already invented, crackass

gucci shades: **what did you call him?**

harder: a crackass?

harder: ur a crackass too.

AVOCADDY: yay, me and kiyo are crackasses! mwah

gucci shades: mwah

harder: i'm gonna continue..

harder: OKAY SO IT LOOKS LIKE A T AND JESUS LOVES IT

harder: I CALLED IT...JESUS FUCKIN DIED!

catsrgud: OH HELL NO

LyinAss: LMAO I'M TELLING KINJI

LyinAss: DMING HIM NOW

atuaismydeadfather: atua likes what miu made!

harder: THANK YOU CULTIST

atuaismydeadfather: atua ain't no cultist

hateMENNY: atua is our daddy 😔

catsrgud: fucking ew

nodipsherlock: miu. maybe calling the holy cross that is not a good idea. you might offend someone...

harder: BUT I MADE IT! JESUS FUCKIN DIED! I MADE IT ON MY OWN! HAHAHAHAHHAAH

LyinAss: u might drown in holy water idk

harder: that's hot

keeboard: it ain't gonna be hot when yo ass is drowning

harder: KEEBAE SAVE ME

keeboard: idk about all THAT

MommyMaid: Why am I still here...I want to leave.

catsrgud: SAME THO

catsrgud: LIKE WE GOT DUMBASS MIU MAKING SHIT THAT WAS ALREADY MADE LIKE 100 YEARS AGO

harder: FUCK YOU RYOMA

catsrgud: WHATCHU GONNA DO? CUM ON ME?

bugs: JESUS CHRIST RYOMA

LyinAss: IM WEAK WKNKEJ

shavingmypianooo: shuichi wanna talk in DMS...?

nodipsherlock: of course

kisskissfallinlove: they be sexting

nodipsherlock: SHUT YO ASS UP


	3. TERUTERU GOT HIS DICK CHOPPED OFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teruteru got near chihiro's girl and his dick definitely went bye bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Hajime - SHSLnothing
> 
> Nagito - simp4hope
> 
> Chiaki - games
> 
> Kazuichi - Sodapop Curtis
> 
> Teruteru - Teruteru (later changed to perv with no dicc)
> 
> Akane - fat tits
> 
> Hiyoko - stupid hoe
> 
> Fuyuhiko - boss baby
> 
> Mikan - forgiveforget

SHSLnothing: i hate whoever named me this

simp4hope: probably monokuma. he is the one who made this whole group chat and put us in the room

Teruteru: HELP ME IM IN PAINNNNNNNN

lights camera action!: what happened? you alright?

Teruteru: NO CHIHIRO CHOPPED OFF MY DICK BC I TRIED TO TUCH HIS GIRL

light camera action!: why do i even ask...

games: oh i saw that

Teruteru: BUT YU DID INT HELP?

boss baby: bruh what?

Teruteru: MY PERIOUS PENISS,...ITS GONE,,,,NOOO...IT WAS SO LARGE...2 INCHES

stupid hoe: THATS NOT BIG

Teruteru: I WAS ABOUT TO PARK MY BIG MAC TRUCK RIGHT IN SAYAKAS LITTLE GARAGE

Sodapop Curtis: don't EVER say that again.

stupid hoe: 2 INCHES ISN'T FUCKING BIG

SHSLnothing: i just realized it's like 3am...why did chihiro chop off ur dick at 3am?

Teruteru: HE DIDN'T HE DRUGGED ME AND CHOPPED OFF MY DICK I JUST WOKE UP

fat tits: I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!

games: just mute the chat.

fat tits: IDK HOW TO! THIS IPHONE IS CONFUSING

games: bruh i-

Sodapop Curtis: uh...so what do you want us to do?

Teruteru: IM TRYING TO DM MIKAN

boss baby: mikan is probably sleeping like a normal person

stupid hoe: MIKAN IS NOT NORMAL

boss baby: i'm telling ibuki u said that

boss baby: watch her chop off yo fingers 🤣

Teruteru: HELP ME PLEASSSSSE

lights camera action!: NO SHUT UP THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT

stupid hoe: GO OFF ON HER BABE

Teruteru: **@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone@everyone**

fat tits: BRO FUCKING STOP

Teruteru: MY PENIS FUCKING HRUBST TOU DJJ EFJ HEL MEEEE

boss baby: u know that surgeon from the other school? she never go to sleep, dm her

Teruteru: I DONT HAVE HER NUMBER

Teruteru: IM SPAMMING MIKAN'S DMS NOW

Sodapop Curtis: BRO STOP SCREAMING PLEASE GUNDHAM IS SLEEPING

games: OH MY GOD MIU WAS LIKE "SHUT THE FUCK UP"

Teruteru: wAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAh

boss baby: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST IF SOMEONE DOESN'T WAKE UP MIKAN I STG

lights camera action!: FINE I WILL SO HE CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP BC IM TRYING TO SLEEP

Teruteru: THANK YOUUUUUU THANK YOUUUUU IM IN PAIN

simp4hope: can't y'all just get him pain killers?

Teruteru: I TOOK TWO BOTTLES OF THEM AND THEY AINT DOING SHIT

SHSLnothing: NO FUCKING WAY

games: bruh u took fucking baby pain killers

Teruteru: hahhh~

Sodapop Curtis: EW TH E FUCK DONT MOAN TEXT AGAIN

Teruteru: DID SOMEONE WAKE UP MIKAN YET?

lights camera action!: I AM NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP

Teruteru: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

forgiveforget: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST TERUTERU WOKE ME UP FOR THIS SHIT?

Teruteru: IM SORRY BUT IM HURTING

forgiveforget: i'm a fucking nurse not no magical being

forgiveforget: ok come to my room i'll call kanata so we can...uh check out yo dick

Teruteru: I CANT WALK IM TOO MUCH IN PAIN SOMEONE COME AND GET ME

forgiveforget: WALK TO MY ROOM OR I WON'T CHECK YOU OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Teruteru: UGH FINE

lights camera action!: sorry mikan he wouldn't shut up

forgiveforget: it's fine i'm not mad at you

simp4hope: so can we go back to bed and not have him fucking scream every two seconds?

forgiveforget: yeah gn guys

_forgiveforget has gone offline_

Teruteru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM IN SO MUCH OAINNN

Teruteru: MIKAN NO DON'T GO TO SLEEP

SHSLnothing: i'm pretty sure she's just getting her stuff together

Teruteru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OUCHIEEEE

_Teruteru has gone offline_

_games has changed 1 name_

games: good fucking night

_games has gone offline_

Sodapop Curtis: time to cuddle a very cute sleeping gundham

simp4hope: ship


	4. Kokichi & Himiko DM each other (Oumeno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi is bored so he decides to hit up his gf...does it go well? idk, read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Himiko - [insert donkey noises]
> 
> Kokichi - fanta leader

fanta leader: HIMIKO WAKE THE FUCC UP IM BOOOOOOOOOOOOORED

[insert donkey noises]: nyeh...what do you want?

fanta leader: hru doing?

[insert donkey noises]: tired...you?

fanta leader: currently in russia

[insert donkey noises]: why the hell are you in russia??

fanta leader: i'm with team 10

[insert donkey noises]: the fuck?

fanta leader: i wish i was in russia but fucking quarantine

fanta leader: u g h .

[insert donkey noises] it's okay! you don't need russia to be happy!

fanta leader: YES I DO HIMIKO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

fanta leader: YOU DON'T DO JACK SHIT TO SATIFY MY NEEDS 

[insert donkey noises]: NYEH?!

fanta leader: i'm just joking ur all good

[insert donkey noises]: fuck you kokichi

fanta leader: you wanna fuck me~? awww, that's so sweet~

[insert donkey noises]: NO STFU

fanta leader: don't deny it himiko...you love this thicc ass i got

[insert donkey noises]: YOUR ASS ISN'T EVEN THAT FUCKING THICC

fanta leader: talk to the hand 🙄✋

[insert donkey noises]: 🥤

fanta leader: EW GET THAT COMMONERS SODA OUT MY FUCKING FACE

[insert donkey noises]: oh so now u attend ouran high school

fanta leader: i attend EVERY school

[insert donkey noises]: smh okay dude

[insert donkey noises]: are you unbored now?

fanta leader: FUCK YEAH

fanta leader: YOU ENTERTAIN ME GURL

[insert donkey noises]: n-nyeh... 😊😊

fanta leader: 😘

[insert donkey noises]: 😘

fanta leader: actually how did we start fucking dating?

[insert donkey noises]: idk man, we legit hated each other

fanta leader: ig we just...put aside our differences and got along that way

[insert donkey noises]: ur still an ass tho

fanta leader: OH I KNOW 😄😄😄😄😄

[insert donkey noises]: oh lmao tenko was so pissed off when we got official 

fanta leader: IF SHE LIKED IT THEN SHE SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT

fanta leader: plus she has cultist

[insert donkey noises]: ik but their relationship seems almost like...toxic

fanta leader: it's a phase, they'll get over it soon

fanta leader: plus didn't they just start to date? we were kinda like that when our relationship first started so

[insert donkey noises]: nyeh, i guess that's true...we did hate each other 😉

fanta leader: UGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHH I NEED FOOD

[insert donkey noises]: go get food

fanta leader: BITCH I DONT WANNA PUT ON MY MASK

[insert donkey noises]: XD

fanta leader: IDK HOW KIYO FUCKING DOES IT BUT I CAN BARELY BREATHE IN THAT FUCKING THANG

[insert donkey noises]: LMAO

fanta leader: BE HAVING A FUCKING ASTHMA ATTACK IN THE MIDDLE OF WALMART 

[insert donkey noises]: KOKICHI STOP IM PISSING MY PANTS 🤣🤣

fanta leader: PEOPLE ON TV BE MAKING THESE MASKS SAYING YOU CAN BREATHE IN THEM BETTER BUT SHIT MAN, THEY'RE WAY WORSE I BE DYING IN THAT SHIT

fanta leader: I'D RATHER FUCKING STARVE THAN PUT ON A MASK THAT I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE IN

[insert donkey noises]: i mean, i can bring you some food if ya want

fanta leader: awh babe, really?

[insert donkey noises]: ofc! tenko brings me food all the time so like i can give you some

fanta leader: THANK YOU BABE I LOVE YOU NEWFIUEWBWEBVOU I NEED FOOD 

[insert donkey noises]: lmao i'll be there soon

[insert donkey noises]: i'll use my maaaaagic

fanta leader: drive to my fucking house like a normal person

fanta leader: wait can u even drive?

[insert donkey noises]: yes i can drive

fanta leader: ok...what are u waitin for drive to my FUCKING house

[insert donkey noises]: OKAY OKAY JESUS


	5. Aunt Junkowo!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junko is an aunt...that's basically it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this episode:
> 
> Junko - Junkowo
> 
> Makoto - LuckyCharms
> 
> Kyoko - detectivepikachu
> 
> Celestia - BetMGM
> 
> Byakuya - moneyCHECC
> 
> Toko - BookWorm
> 
> Chihiro - HackedIntoYoPussy
> 
> Sayaka - torivega
> 
> Kiyotaka - RULES4LIFE!
> 
> Mondo - VROOM VROOM
> 
> Yasuhiro - 420butveryuseless
> 
> Komaru - Komaru Naegi (later changed to Angel)
> 
> Leon - BallsxMusic

_Junko has added 16 people to Junkowo's World_

_Junko has changed 1 name_

Junkowo: heewo fellow kids! i’m junkowo, your nice aunt! welcome to junkowo’s world!

Komaru Naegi: uh...hello?

_BookWorm has changed 1 name_

moneyCHECC: Excuse my french but...

moneyCHECC: What the fuck?

BookWorm: Junko, are you high?

Junkowo: its not junko. . .

Junkowo: ITS FUCKING JUNKOWO MOTHERFUCKER GET IT RIGHT YOU DUCT TAPE SMELL BUTTHOLE LOOKIN ASS HOE

BookWorm: That’s nice.

Junkowo: so, who wants to talk to your best aunt? ask hher questions, and she;ll answer!!

BetMGM: hey, uh...junkowo?

Junkowo: what is it my dearest celestia?

BetMGM: can you please like...kill yourself?

_Junkowo has kicked BetMGM – reason: my feelings are hurt!! also no violence!!_

LuckyCharms: uh junkowo, what gave you this idea of doing this?

Junkowo: nice question, dumbass hon

Junkowo: me and my boi mikado came up wit ths

LuckyCharms: who??

moenyCHECC: Would it kill you to spell correctly?

Junkowo: yes, yes it would

Junkowo: anyways just ask me wuestions!!!

detectivepikachu: But anything about violence isn’t allowed?

Junkowo: huh? i said nothing of the sort, dearie kirigiri~!

detectivepikachu: you kicked celes.

Junkowo: i just dont like her

Junkowo: anyway, ask away

420butveryuseless: do you smoke weed, aunt junkowo?

Junkowo: good question, bird nest~

Junkowo: no, i dont

420butveryuseless: ‘bird nest’? ;-;

HackedIntoYoPussy: hi junkowo

Junkowo: HI SWEETIE CINNAMON

Junkowo: this so yur uncle chihiro

VROOM VROOM: wtf is going on?

RULES4LIFE!: I don’t know what Junko is up to, but if it’s appropriate, then I guess it's fine.

Junkowo: who’s junko? i’m aunt junkowo~~! :3

RULES4LIFE!: Oh...sorry for that...uh...Aunt Junkowo...

moneyCHECC: The hesitate was actually funny.

Angel: why do you liked being called junkowo?

Junkowo: beautiful question~!

Junkowo: it tells who i really am~~ UvU

Angel: wdym?

Junkowo: junko is plain ugly, but junkowo, adds spice, like i add spice

BallsxMusic: to ur meat?

_Junkowo has kicked BallsxMusic – reason: don’t make fun of aunt junkowo now~! i’ll get very angy if u do~!_

moneyCHECC: You’re driving people to insanity.

Junkowo: ikr! leon is such a bitch

moneyCHECC: I wasn’t- Nevermind.

torivega: do you like being an aunt?

Junkowo: ofc i do~!

Junkowo: i love having grateful children~~!

HackedIntoYoPussy: who’s mikado?

Junkowo: my homie

HackedIntoYoPussy: oh oki

torivega: chihiro! dms!!

HackedIntoYoPussy: oki

RULES4LIFE!: Do you know Hifumi?

Junkowo: no, who’s that?

RULES4LIFE!: A boy in our class. Has dark hair, glasses, pretty tall.

Junkowo: doesn’t ring a bell~!

RULES4LIFE!: Okay then.

Junkowo: thank you for asking so much questions~! aunt junkowo really feels loved and appreciated~~!

Angel: what about the others you kicked out the group chat?

Junkowo: hmm? please tell me who i kicked, aunt junkowo has bad memory~!

Angel: uh, at second thought, i think it was the wrong chat...

moneyCHECC: I just love how Komaru doesn’t wanna talk to Junko more than she has too.

_Junkowo has kicked moneyCHECC – reason: you’re being really rude to aunt junkowo~! concidered yourself grounded~! >:(_

BookWorm: M-Master?

Junkowo: Don’t worry about him, sweetie toko~! he’ll come out the corner soon~!

BookWorm: Oh, alright then...


	6. FUCK IT, I'M DOING IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY FUCKING OTP FEWNFENFEIUW  
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Hajime - Hajime 👊
> 
> Shinji - 🚒🔥

Shinji 🚒🔥: hajime euwnfuewfnfonef4uifuefnuegie

Hajime 👊: shinji wenwierruru32r3u2rh3urifnencsmasinfnewewf

Shinji 🚒🔥: so how are you

Hajime 👊: bored -_-

Shinji 🚒🔥: same working is boring

Hajime 👊: i’m training

Shinji 🚒🔥: fwenj oh

Hajime 👊: EFWINFEJ

Shinji 🚒🔥: U32HR8HUFRUFUH9F4U9neufniwe9f3wufew

Hajime 👊: IOWQDJDWj8ew9r3w8rw3r38fer3fwiofwijefuewfueuf

Hajime 👊: what the actual fuck are we doing

Shinji 🚒🔥: i don’t know

Shinji 🚒🔥: whYYYy can’t the day just EEENnnd

Hajime 👊: idK

Shinji 🚒🔥: i want to see you

Hajime 👊: i wanna see you too

Shinji 🚒🔥: i wanna see you and kiss your face until you die of my everlasting love

Hajime 👊: that’s so sweet

Hajime 👊: that’s why you’re my sweetheart 😋

Shinji 🚒🔥: and you’re mines too~ 😊

Shinji 🚒🔥: awh shit i gotta go back to work

Hajime 👊: nuuuuu don’t leave meeeeeee

Shinji 🚒🔥: BABY I’M SORRY

Hajime 👊: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

**11:02PM**

Shinji 🚒🔥: i escaped to talk to you again

Hajime 👊: i missed you never leave me like that again

Shinji 🚒🔥: I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU SWEETHEART

Shinji 🚒🔥: WE ARE LIKE HANDCUFFED TOGETHER

Hajime 👊: 😄

Shinji 🚒🔥: 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

Hajime 👊: 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

Shinji 🚒🔥: thank you for the kisses i’ll keep them for ever

Hajime 👊: you better

Shinji 🚒🔥: i will babe

Hajime 👊: do it now

Shinji 🚒🔥: OK OK I AM

Hajime 👊: DO IT FASTER

Shinji 🚒🔥: I AM DWJWNFJE

Hajime 👊: IEFNIWEFWNIFEUWI

Shinji 🚒🔥: 😎 done

Hajime 👊: here’s more

Hajime 👊: 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

Shinji 🚒🔥: 🙂 my glasses fell off

Hajime 👊: lmao

Shinji 🚒🔥: hajime lend me your glasses

Hajime 👊: but i’m legally blind without them

Shinji 🚒🔥: LEND ME YOUR FLUCCING GLASSES

Hajime 👊: *GIVES THEM TO YOU*

Hajime 👊: ;-;

Hajime 👊: now i can’t see your beautiful face

Shinji 🚒🔥: i’m not beautiful, i’m hideous

Hajime 👊: NO YOU’RE NOT DO NOT SAY THAT YOU’RE HIDEOUS, YOU’RE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL I’D LOOK AT YOUR FACE EVERYDAY UNTIL I DIE

Shinji 🚒🔥: you’ll die by looking at my face

Hajime 👊: SHINJI KASAI YOU ARE A FUCKING KING YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL I WOULD NOT DATE AN UGLY BITCH

Shinji 🚒🔥: BUT I’M AN UGLY BITCH

Shinji 🚒🔥: LIKE AFTER I COME HOME FROM WORK I’M THE UGLIEST

Hajime 👊: NO YOU’RE NOT YOU’RE A CUTIE EVEN IF YOU’RE WORKING

Shinji 🚒🔥: fine, i’m beautiful to you sweetheart

Hajime 👊: 😘😘😘😘

Shinji 🚒🔥: 🥰🥰🥰🥰

Shinji 🚒🔥: ok i gotta get back to work

Hajime 👊: rememeber

Hajime 👊: you’re beautiful

Shinji 🚒🔥: okay sweetheart

**1:54PM**

Shinji 🚒🔥: UGH I WANNA LEAVE WORK AND SEE YOU

Hajime 👊: i’m not even done trainin

Hajime 👊: i’m usually done by now

Shinji 🚒🔥: they want to keep us apart

Hajime 👊: how dare they

Shinji 🚒🔥: smh fuck them

Hajime 👊: i’m about to sneak out just to see you

Shinji 🚒🔥: YES LETS SNEAK OUUUUT

Hajime 👊: lmao i wish but nekomaru is watching me like an eagle

Shinji 🚒🔥: who’s that?

Hajime 👊: my trainer

Hajime 👊: i feel like he knows i wanna leave

Shinji 🚒🔥: no ones watching me...i think

Shinji 🚒🔥: ;-;

Hajime 👊: i just wanna see your beautiful face ;-;

Shinji 🚒🔥: my dirty ass face

Hajime 👊: my face is sweaty

Shinji 🚒🔥: i’ll lick off your sweat

Hajime 👊: that’s weird but idc

Shinji 🚒🔥: *licks*

Hajime 👊: :0

Shinji 🚒🔥: tasty~

Shinji 🚒🔥: XD

Hajime 👊: lmao

Hajime 👊: fuck i gtg

Shinji 🚒🔥: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hajime 👊: ;-; I WUV YOUUUUUU

Shinji 🚒🔥: I WUV YOUUUU MORE

**5:54PM**

Shinji 🚒🔥: guess what?

Hajime 👊: what?

Shinji 🚒🔥: i’m done work

Hajime 👊: i leave at 6

Shinji 🚒🔥: OH MY GOD WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER

Hajime 👊: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shinji 🚒🔥: I’VE WAITED FOR SO LONG TO SEE YOU HONEY

Hajime 👊: ME TOO

Shinji 🚒🔥: I LOVE YOUUUUUUU

Hajime 👊: I LOVE YOU TOOOOO

Shinji 🚒🔥: BABYYYYYYY

Hajime 👊: SWEETHEARTTTTTTT

Shinji 🚒🔥: ok i’m coming to you

Hajime 👊: me too

**6:15PM**

Shinji 🚒🔥: I’M AT THE DOOR

Hajime 👊: look behind you

As Shinji got the text from his phone he turned around to see his one and only love, Hajime. Shinji wrapped his arms around him and kissed his face a billion times.

“Baby~!!! I missed you sooo much~~!”

“I missed ya too, sweetheart~.”

Shinji took Hajime’s hand and went inside the house and tackled him on the couch and kissed his face more.

“S-Shin, stop that, that tickles!” Hajime giggled.

“But i wuv you soo much!”

Shinji gave Hajime a big kiss on the cheek and then laid on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Then he yawned.

“Tired~?”

“Yeahh...”

Hajime petted Shinji’s hair lightly. He softly purred and cuddled Hajime. The boxer blushed and cuddled the firefighter.

“Hajime..?

“Yeah?”

“I...I...love you...I’ll always love you...”

Hajime quietly laughed. Shinji was trying to say something while drifting off to sleep. He did manage to hear that Shinji said he loved him, but the rest of it was incoherent. Hajime kissed the top of Shinji’s head and tried to wiggle out of Shinji’s grasp but it was no use. He just gave up and slept with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had to. i'm actually proud of this.


	7. mikan surprises the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikan surprises her friends with some tickets to a festival...well, almost everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Hajime - SHSLnothing
> 
> Chiaki - games
> 
> Kazuichi - Sodapop Curtis
> 
> Akane - fat tits
> 
> Hiyoko - stupid hoe
> 
> Fuyuhiko - boss baby
> 
> Mikan - forgiveforget
> 
> Ibuki - PunkRockYah
> 
> Sonia - PrincessBlondie
> 
> Gundham - hamster boy
> 
> Mahiru - lights camera action!

PunkRockYah: good nom nom nomming to everyone!

games: good morning

forgiveforget: h-h-h-hi ibuki... >,<

boss baby: good morning

boss baby: and i just noticed that someone named me boss baby

SHSLnothing: YOU JUST NOTICED ERNGIEBNVIEOEIBGUIEGBEUGBI

forgiveforget: guys, i have annocmebt to mske

stupid hoe: shut up you pig sllut

forgiveforget: i-im sorry! i’ll leave nowowww

games: hiyoko shut the hell up

Sodapop Curtis: contiune mikan

forgiveforget: t-thank you guys

forgiveforget: a-anyways, i want to go to a festival with you guys, so i got tickets for all of us, EXCEPT FOR HIYOKO, FUCK HER

games: YEA QUEEN FUCK HER

PrincessBlondie: Go off on her!!!

stupid hoe: fuck you

forgiveforget: fuck you too

hamster boy: So a festival, hmm? this is interesting, go on!

forgiveforget: i got some tickets with my own money for you guys because you guys are my friends! (except for hiyoko)

SHSLnothing: thank you mikan!!

fat tits: WOW!! there will be food, right?

forgiveforget: well, festivals usually have food...

fat tits: HELL YEAH

lights camera action!: i’m definatly gonna go! this is a hard oppertunity to miss!!

stupid hoe: nooo mahiru! dont go! dont leave me!!

stupid hoe: if mahiru is going then IM going

forgiveforget: i have 15 tickets, not 16. OOPS! sorry you cant FUCKING come with us!

PunkRockYah: this is what happends when you bully people, hiyoko! it comes and bites you in the ass!

stupid hoe: WAAAAAH! YOU’RE SO MEAN!!

SHSLnothing: when are we going mikan?

forgiveforget: this weekend

SHSLnothing: maybe you can change your attitude towards mikan and then you can come, hiyoko

forgiveforget: she ruined that chance years ago. SHE’S NOT FUCKING COMING! AND NO, I’M NOT FUCKING SORRY

lights camera action!: sorry hiyoko but i really wanna come

stupid hoe: mahiru no! ily!! mahiru~!!

lights camera action!: i love you too...i’ll bring you back a cat plushie

stupid hoe: r-really?

lights camera action!: yeah!

stupid hoe: ty..

stupid hoe: i’m gonna bust someone’s kneecaps, bye

_stupid hoe has gone offline_

PrincessBlondie: Should we try to stop her?

games: she’s like 4ft tall dude she cant even reach someones kneecaps

SHSLnothing: nah fam, that’s ryoma xD

games: SHORTIES PORKIES

SHSLnothing: that doesn’t even rhyme...


	8. the secrets of the DRv3 class!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a trend in the dr chatfics so i decided to do one too  
> btw i wrote this story way back in august so i edited some parts bc those parts were fucking crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not gonna say the secret usernames ofc but i'll say the regual ones
> 
> Kaede - shavingmypianooo
> 
> Shuichi - nodipsherlock
> 
> Kokichi - LyinAss
> 
> Miu - harder
> 
> Ryoma - catsrgud
> 
> Gonta - bugs
> 
> Korekiyo - gucci shades
> 
> Rantaro - AVOCADADDY
> 
> Tsumugi - kisskissfallinlove
> 
> Tenko - hateMENNY (later changed to hatebutloveMENNY)
> 
> Keebo - keeboard
> 
> Kirumi - MommyMaid
> 
> Angie - atuaismydeadfather
> 
> Himiko - DonkeyFromShrek
> 
> Kaito - IdioticStar
> 
> Maki - StabbyStab

LyinAss: i think it’s time that i give the viewers some...action...

hateMENNY: what are you getting at, kokichi?

_LyinAss has changed 14 peoples names in James Charles_

ActuallyBi: KOKICHI!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS??

HatesMagic: ACK-

KissedAGuyBefore: KOKICHIBHFOIHTJPI

LyinAss: nee-heehee!

shavingmypianooo: wtf???

Lyinass: kaede! let’s sit back and watch people’s secrets unravel! i’ll get the popcorn ready!

shavingmypianooo: ....i’m not gonna even say anything

AteMeth: ....

KissedAGuyBefore: to make this shit end how about we just say our names and never talk about this again so we don’t have to be uncomfortable.

LickedAChild: but some of these names are...concerning...

WonABetWithCelestia: LIKE YOURS

WonABetWithCelestia: LIKE WHO TF LICKS A KID?!

LickedAChild: THAT WAS ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY

KissedAGuyBefore: it’s obvious who i am

WonABetWithCelestia: no it's not? a lot of people in our class kissed guys?

KissedAGuyBefore: bruh-

IsFriendsWithHifumi: lets just get down to this already and like **@KissedAGuyBefore** said, we won’t talk about this ever again.

ListensToMJ: ew, hifumi is a nasty pervert

IsFriendsWithHifumi: did you ever hang out with him and see that for yourself?

ListensToMJ:

IsFriendsWithHifumi: no? so stfu

EatsWallpaperDaily: i’m pretty sure that **@KissedAGuyBefore** is kaito

LyinAss: ding ding ding!!!

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

IdioticStar: thank god

KissedKokichiOnce: no offense...but are you **@LickedAChild ,** maki?

LyinAss: wait, YOU KISSED ME?!

KissedKokichiOnce: yes, we both know that, kokichi.

LyinAss: nee-heehee! good job!

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

StabbyStab: **never** talk about this.

KissedKokichiOnce: some of these are hard...

WorkedAtNASA: huh? how does kokichi know this?

IdioticStar: WAIT BRO YOU WORKED AT NASA WADWDBHEFHBISFBSIFBBSXVHUS

WorkedAtNASA: yeah! gonta worked as body guard!

IdioticStar: GONTA!!?!/?

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

IdioticStar: gonta. DMS.

bugs: alright!

EatsWallpaperDaily: there’s still a lot of people who we hadn’t figured out yet...

ActuallyBi: yeah, they’re right^

WorkedAsAStripperBefore: Ah damn. I do not know how you found this out Kokichi, but it is quite worrisome.

EatsWallpaperDaily: the way that you type..are you kirumi?

WorkedAsAStripperBefore: Yes, yes I am.

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

MommyMaid: I would not like to speak of that time.

EatsWallpaperDaily: don’t worry, we promise to not talk about it.

HasMoreKinksThanMiu: atua is not happy about this, kokichi

LyinAss: nee-heehee~!

HatesMagic: NIFNIUFNEWUIFNIEBUIEIFV ANGIE?!

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

_atuaismydeadfather has gone offline_

ActuallyBi: i think she’s uncomfortable

WritesGayFanfictions: i would be too if i were in her shoes

IsFriendsWithHifumi: YOU WRITE FANFICS TOO??

WritesGayFanficions: yes but...it’s embarrassing...and cringy

shavingmypianooo: kokichi, i see a lot of people uncomfortable with this..shouldn’t you stop?

LyinAss: HELL no! that would ruin the fun for me *AND* the viewers!

KissedKokichiBefore: ...i’m gonna take a wild guess and say that **@IsFriendsWithHifumi** is tsumugi

LyinAss: wow~! aren’t you a smart one~?

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

KissedKokichiOnce: so we're getting closer to whos who.

kisskissfallinlove: i really wanna know who **@WritesGayFanfictions** is!

WritesGayFanfictions: uhh...no you don’t.

EatsWallpaperDaily: i’m pretty sure that **@HatesMagic** is himiko, which doesn’t make sense but okay

HatesMagic: NO-

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

DonkeyFromShrek: WELL FUWK

EatsWallpaperDaily: damn, i got it correct-

KissedKokichiBefore: we still have **@AteMeth @ActuallyBi @WritesGayFanfiction @** **WonABetWithCelestia @EatsWallpaperDaily @ListensToMJ** and myself

AteMeth: this is a pain in my ass...

ListensToMJ: don’t pull me into this crazy shit!

WritesGayFanfictions: isn’t listening to MJ not really that embarrassing...?

LyinAss: to that person it’s so embarrassing that they wanna crawl in a hole and rot away with Mj’s corpse

AteMeth: wtf??

ActuallyBi: kokichi, just stfu and go talk to kaede in DMS about whos who

LyinAss: how tf did you know that was what i was doing?

ActuallyBi: dw about it.

EatsWallpaperDaily: can we just all confess so this can be over and i can go back to my studies?

LyinAss: you can’t do that! you guys gotta make it fun for everyone!

KissedKokichiBefore: but these last few people are hard!

shavingmypianooo: i’ll help! try to think about how the people in your class act and add that to the usernames that kokichi has given them!

KissedKokichiBefore: kaede! that’s it!

LyinAss: wtf kaede?!

KissedKokichiBefore: so, i’m pretty sure that **@WonABetWithCelestia** is keebo, because ofc he’s a robot and he can cheat

LyinAss: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

KissedKokichiOnce: ...that’s all i got.

shavingmypianooo: c’mon! add up the way people act! like **@EatsWallpaperDaily**. eating wallpaper daily is weird, and there’s some weird kids in our class

KissedKokichiOnce: ...

KissedKokichiOnce: OH MY ATUA JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I’M STUPID AS HELL

KissedKokichiOnce: **@EatsWallpaperDaily** IS KIYO fEUFEWHBCBDDSVJ

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

ListensToMJ: you’re solvin’ things real easily, SHUICHI!

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

nodipsherlock: alright! this is getting easier...

nodipsherlock: in all of the people in my class...who would listen to MJ...

nodipsherlock: .....miu?

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

nodipsherlock: OH MY GOD.

gucci shades: **@AteMeth** is rantaro

gucci shades: i’m sorry rantaro

AteMeth: f u c k m e.

_LyinAss has changed 1 name in James Charles_

IdioticStar: **_and then there were two..._**

****

nodipsherlock: awh fuck...this is hard...

LyinAss: i should go on ahead and say this: whoever is the last one to figure out their secret, i’ll tell them the truth for a whole month!

harder: that’s a lie!

LyinAss: no, it’s not.

LyinAss: you’re just mad that you couldn't get the offer.

harder: .

nodipsherlock: it’s either ryoma or tenko...

nodipsherlock: there’s no way in hell that tenko is bi so i’m saying that ryoma is **@ActuallyBi**

WritesGayFanfictions: .

ActuallyBi: .

LyinAss: nope. ryoma is **@WritesGayFanfictions**

nodipsherlock: FUCK

LyinAss: i guess they both won...fine, i can settle on two

IdioticStar: WOAH SO TENKOS BI SBFBEZSYSBDCAUGVSKD

_LyinAss has changed 2 names in James Charles_

hatebutloveMENNY: yes, i’m bi

catsrgud: and i write fanfics too.

kisskissfallinlove: ryoma. DMS later.

nodipsherlock: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

IdioticStar: shuichi it’s okay! i could’ve never guessed it too!

LyinAss: that’s because you’re an idiot

_IdioticStar has gone offline_

kisskissfallinlove: i think you made him mad...

LyinAss: fuck what that idiot thinks

StabbyStab: ...

LyinAss: anyways ryoma, tenko, congrats! i do give you my deepest congrats!

LyinAss: and that’s not a lie

catsrgud: ok.

hatebutloveMENNY: never talk about this again.

LyinAss: nee-heehee! i won’t talk about you guys secrets...but i will to the others...since y’know...i need answers.

harder: ...

kisskissfallinlove: okay, i’ll give you as much answers as you want...as long as it’s appropriate

LyinAss: nee-heehee! no promises!

kisskissfallinlove: well fuck


	9. leon tries to die but his plan really doesn't work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to summarize this -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Junko - Junkowo
> 
> Makoto - LuckyCharms
> 
> Celestia - BetMGM
> 
> Byakuya - moneyCHECC
> 
> Toko - BookWorm
> 
> Sayaka - torivega
> 
> Yasuhiro - 420butveryuseless
> 
> Komaru - Angel
> 
> Leon - BallsxMusic

Junkowo: POP DAT PUSSY

LuckyCharms: no

BallsxMusic: someone kill me...please...

Junkowo: i’d love to~

Junkowo: where u wanna die at?

BallsxMusic: uh, in a cult room.

Junkowo: **F I N D I N G T H E N E A R E S T C U L T R O O M...**

Junkowo: ok meet me at the first of the school.

Junkowo: frnuts

Junkowo: frnts

Junkowo: FRONT

BallsxMusic: bro u just had a stroke

Junkowo: i saw this hot gsuy

Junkowo: guy*

moneyCHECC: This is way I’m never around you peasants.

Junkowo: shit up

Junkowo: shye

Junkowo: sghyt

Junkowo: shot

Junkowo: SHUT

moneyCHECC: This is sad...

Angel: take your time, junko.

Junkowo: junkowo*

Angel: ...I’m not calling you that...

Junkowo: well that’s what i go by

Junkowo: so repicce me

Junkowo: erepscry

Junkowo: reszpect

Junkowo: repetc

Junkowo: RESPECT

420butveryuseless: jesus dude wth

BookWorm: Learn how to spell.

Junkowo: ik how to spke

Junkowo: sple,ll

Junkowo: spekk

Junkowo: SPELL

_moneyCHECC has left Junkowo's World_

BallsxMusic: lmao he raged quit

BallsxMusic: i’m at the front of the school where tf r u?

Junkowo: lwom wait

Junkowo: leon*

BallsxMusic: lwom

BallsxMusic: wow.

Junkowo: i had to piss

Junkowo: wait hold on i think i gotta shit

Junkowo:

Junkowo:

Junkowo: ok i shitted im wiping my sss and i’ll be therr

BallsxMusic: BRO TMI

BetMGM: this is literally so gross...

LuckyCharms: nooooo byakuya left :(

BallsxMusic: if he stayed long enough to see that...

torivega: why are you being so weird, junko???

Junkowo: ITS JUNKOWO JESUS

Junkowo: and i saw a hot guy

torivega: does he have black hair and a hat on?

Junkowo: yes

torivega: ah, i see him

BallsxMusic: JUNKO WHERE TF R U GOING????

BallsxMusic: JUNKO NOOOOO LEAVE THE MAN ALONE

BallsxMusic: THIS POOR MAN

Junkowo: j u n k o w o *

BallsxMusic: LOOK

** BallsxMusic has sent a link to a photo! Click here to see it! **

420butveryuseless: LEON TF IS WRONG WITH YOUR PHONE QUAILITY THEY LOOK LIKE STICKMEN

BallsxMusic: i got an obama phone :D

BookWorm: Hah! BBBBRRRRRROOOOOKKKKKEEEEEEEE!

Angel: that’s not nice, Toko!

BookWorm: Omaru shush.

torivega: literally better picture

** torivega has sent a link to a photo! Click here to see it! **

420butveryuseless: that’s WAY better

Junkowo: HE’S FUCKING HOT

BookWorm: You look like a predator, LOL.

LuckyCharms: where tf are you guys???

torivega: idek...but we’re near the school

BallsxMusic: JUNKO STOP FOLLOWING HIIIIMMMMM

BallsxMusic: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME

Junkowo: another day, rn i’m getting myself a bf

_Junkowo has muted Junkowo's World_

BallsxMusic: someone else wanna kill me?

BetMGM: i’ll do it. meet me in my room.

BallsxMusic: u gonna screw me off like junko did?

BetMGM: no. i’m going to burn you and eat you for dinner

BallsxMusic:

BallsxMusic: okay bet i’m coming


	10. hiyoko broke someone's kneecaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp...this is hiyoko behavior right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Hajime - SHSLnothing
> 
> Nagito - simp4hope
> 
> Chiaki - games
> 
> Kazuichi - Sodapop Curtis
> 
> Akane - fat tits
> 
> Hiyoko - stupid hoe
> 
> Fuyuhiko - boss baby
> 
> Mikan - forgiveforget
> 
> Gundham - hamster boy
> 
> Mahiru - lights camera action!
> 
> Peko - PlasticSword

stupid hoe: I BROKE SOMEONES KNEECAPS :D

lights camera action: no u didn’t

stupid hoe: yes i did

stupid hoe: you know that other school just like ours

Sodapop Curtis: yes

stupid hoe: i broke that hostess’s kneecaps

games: u can’t even REACH someone’s kneecaps

stupid hoe: I DID BELIEVE ME WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAH

stupid hoe: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

boss baby: SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE

stupid hoe: WAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

boss baby: oh my god fuck you

Sodapop Curtis: SHES TOO ANNOYING SHUT HER THE FUCK UP

hamster boy: i’m not gonna believe that you broke someones kneecaps

fat tits: yeah, why would you do that?

stupid hoe: BECAUSE I’M HIYOKO SAIONJI, I DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT

stupid hoe: NOW GO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SUCK A FUCKING DICK YOU GAY FAGGOT PEDOS

_stupid hoe has gone offline_

games: i’m not gay nor a pedo...but okay-

SHSLnothing: wtf is wrong with her...

simp4hope: HAJIME! hello!

SHSLnothing: hello nagito

simp4hope: HAJIME SAID HI TO ME EWNFJWNJNFJIE

forgiveforget: a-and you guys wonder why she’s not coming to the festival with us

SHSLnothing: tbh i was kinda wondering but if she broke someones kneecaps then i can see why lol

boss baby: that poor girl should sue hiyoko and make her pay for her medical bills

PlasticSword: hiyoko won’t go down that easily.

boss baby: that’s true tho

games: she would cry her way into winning

Sodapop Curtis: that’s so true smh

fat tits: why does hiyoko gotta be an ass 😔

forgiveforget: her parents didn’t pay enough attention to that mistake

SHSLnothing: DAMN XD

games: that’s- disappointingly true

Sodapop Curtis: ik i’m a dumbass but is “disappointingly” a word

games: don’t know, don’t care

fat tits: AAAAAYYYY B)

PlasticSword: why is now the time I wanna talk in this server...

boss baby: run while you can, peko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for over 1000 hits! i really appreciate it!


	11. Hajime and Nagito DM each other (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito hits up hajime 
> 
> very cringy and kinda wholesome ngl  
> very weird  
> uhhh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Hajime - Oranges NOW
> 
> Nagito - Hope is Wifey (later changed to Hajime is Wifey)

Hope is Wifey: HAJIME! hello there!

Oranges NOW: hello nagito. hru?

Hope is Wifey: did you just ask me...how i'm doing?

Oranges NOW: well yeah.

Hope is Wifey: I- I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY...NOBODY HAS NEVER ASK ME HOW I WAS DOING...I'M...FLATTERED!

Oranges NOW: :p

Oranges NOW: so how are you doing?

Hope is Wifey: pretty decent.

Hope is Wifey: you?

Oranges NOW: tired

Oranges NOW: i woke up in the middle of the night and did a fortnite dance then i went back to sleep and the next thing i know is my dog taking a fat shit on my bed

Hope is Wifey: wow hajime

Hope is Wifey: the dog has so much hope that he needed to let it out!

Hope is Wifey: btw what's your dogs name?

Oranges NOW: peanut butter

Hope is Wifey: really? that's c R in G e

Oranges NOW: HE LOOKS LIKE PEANUT BUTTER EFDNGIJVG IT WAS CUTE ATT

Hope is Wifey: att?

Oranges NOW: at the time

Hope is Wifey: oh

Hope is Wifey: ofc a stupid scum like me couldn't guess that

Oranges NOW: you're not a stupid scum nagito no one guessed att right

Hope is Wifey: it's okay hajime, you don't need to pity me

Oranges NOW: i'm not pitying you, i'm telling you the truth

Hope is Wifey: why are you so nice to me?

Oranges NOW: because...uh

Oranges NOW: you are a good guy and uh...

Oranges NOW: well...hehehehe

Hope is Wifey: are you pretending to be nice to me?

Hope is WIfey: well of course you would pretend to be nice to a pile of shit smelling trash like me

Oranges NOW: GODDAMNIT NAGITO I'M NOT FUCKING PRETENDING

Oranges NOW: I FUCKING LIKE YOU, OKAY?! I LIIIIKKKEE YOU

Hope is Wifey: oh uh...

Oranges NOW: i have a crush on you, nagito...when we first met i thought you were in asshole but when i got to know you...i...uh...started to gain feelings for you

Hope is Wifey: hajime...

Oranges NOW: not only that...you're a nice guy who tells the truth, even if people don't believe you...

Hope is Wifey: hajime...

Hope is Wifey: will you believe me when i tell you that i like you too?

Oranges NOW: of course :D

Hope is Wifey: so are we...a couple?

Oranges NOW: do you want to be...? 👉👈

Hope is Wifey: of course hajime

Oranges NOW: so...can i call you my lil sweetheart?

Hope is Wifey: yes!!

Hope is Wifey: and can i call you...THIS

_Hope is Wifey has changed one name_

Hajime is Wifey:

Oranges NOW: ooooooo, i liked that~

Hajime is Wifey: UwU 

Hajime is Wifey: i love you

Oranges NOW: i love you too


	12. an a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a confession

OKAY-  
so does anyone know danganronpa another: another despair academy

  
  
moving on-  
so like, idk why, but like i ship mitch, kiyoka, and kizuna  
it's weird bc that is the first poly relationship i have ever shiped. don't get me wrong, i support poly ships but like, i really like that ship, and i wrote a couple of fanfics about it-  
uh  
this is cringy and embarrassing uh  
  
  
  
  
  
bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment a whole rant on why i'm a fucking weirdo and why do i even ship them


	13. just some random chat in the DRv3 class!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a random chat bc i ran out of ideas for a fucking theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede - shavingmypianooo
> 
> Shuichi - nodipsherlock
> 
> Kokichi - LyinAss
> 
> Miu - harder
> 
> Ryoma - catsrgud
> 
> Gonta - bugs
> 
> Korekiyo - gucci shades
> 
> Rantaro - AVOCADADDY
> 
> Tsumugi - kisskissfallinlove
> 
> Tenko - hatebutloveMENNY
> 
> Keebo - keeboard
> 
> Kirumi - MommyMaid
> 
> Angie - atuaismydeadfather
> 
> Himiko - DonkeyFromShrek
> 
> Kaito - IdioticStar
> 
> Maki - StabbyStab

catsrgud: ugh, i can’t sleep at all

shavingmypianooo: same

LyinAss: are you two taking your pills daily?

catsrgud: wtf, i don't take pills

LyinAss: **_or do you..._**

kisskissfallinlove: *x files theme plays in the background*

gucci shades: *turns that off and plays x files theme EARRAPE*

IdioticStar: *ear drums bleed*

StabbyStab: dammit kaito don’t die on me now

IdioticStar: okay!

LyinAss: whipped

IdioticStar: how was i “whipped”

LyinAss: “dammit kaito don’t die on me now”

LyinAss: “okay!”

IdioticStar: oh shut up

hatebutloveMENNY: “why don’t you fuck me harder with that dildo, himiko~?”

LyinAss: TENKO- UVDBYIVBSIDHSVHSHUBYUVBSHUBVYUHVUVHBDVXBVEBSBVSDBVESDVBSDXBVSBDVSHVBUSBVBSDSDB SDSVSDZHC S VHS AH VHUAV UDHBD HVNJENFNFIENEFIWIFEN BSDHBSVUHSDXBYSVBDXBVSNEFNEFIEJNEIWNFEWNJNENGEWNGEGNEWJGKVNVENENFEJNFNWFJEWNNFIENFJFNEJI

hatebutloveMENNY: FUCK, WRONG CHAT

DonkeyFromShrek: nyeh! you dummy!

hatebutloveMENNY: sorry, i have butter fingers

LyinAss: wait, why are you sexting with my fucking girlfriend

hatebutloveMENNY: uhhhh-

DonkeyFromShrek: i did it to make her feel better, it means nothing to me

hatebutloveMENNY: i-

atuaismydeadfather: haha

hatebutloveMENNY: SHUT IT ANGIE

catsrgud: damn

gucci shades: #humanityisbeautiful!

AVOCADADDY: kiyo not the time-

gucci shades: ok then :s

LyinAss: literally whipped

harder: sup bitches

harder: i am extremly happy today

LyinAss: why?

harder: i get to make a new invention for my friend

LyinAss: you have _friends?_

harder: fuck you >:(

bugs: we all friends!

LyinAss: i don’t think so, gonta.

LyinAss: me and miu have beef between us

harder: what beef?

LyinAss: remember when you refused to give me a pencil

harder: I DIDN’T HAVE ANY OTHER PENCILS DUDE, I ONLY HAD ONE

bugs: gonta would’ve given pencil to kokichi! cuz kokichi friend!

LyinAss: *tears up* t-thank you gonta...so pure...

nodipsherlock: i would’ve given you a pencil too

LyinAss: ohmiatua...*sniff sniff*

nodipsherlock: lol

nodipsherlock: anyways what kind of invention is it?

harder: it’s a robot that does your chores

LyinAss: GIVE ME THAT SHIT

harder: and has a cock that can go up to 14 inches!

LyinAss: i take back what i said

catsrgud: how the fuck did you not see that twist coming? it's miu, for christ sakes

LyinAss: ryoma, hush.

harder: ANYWAY

harder: its called...

LyinAss: the sex n clean machine?

harder: cringe, but that's actually a good name

LyinAss: EWNKJJBEHV

catsrgud: did you just die?

LyinAss: no

catsrgud: well can i die?

IdioticStar: **someone give this man a hug.**

shavingmypianooo: *hugs ryoma*

nodipsherlock: *joins the hug*

harder: *joins in the hug too*

LyinAss: woah

catsrgud: 0///0

bugs: don’t be sad ryoma! we friends, and friends care for other friends!

catsrgud:

catsrgud: atua-dammit stop making me feel happiness

shavingmypianooo: no, you deserve to feel happy! every day!

gucci shades: yes, i agree. you make humanity beautiful too, ryoma. without you, humanity wouldn’t be as beautiful as it is!

LyinAss: for once, that wasn't creepy. good job kiyo, you get a cookie!

gucci shades: oh shut up.

bugs: anyway!

bugs: gonta agree with kiyo!

catsrgud: sttooopppp >,<

shavingmypianooo: never! >:3

catsrgud: HOLD UP

catsrgud: WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION I SEE AN INJURED CAT DJKNVGRBJBKLN

nodipsherlock: OH SHIT

nodipsherlock: BRING IT OVER TO MY ROOM I'LL GIVE IT MEDICAL ATTENTION

catsrgud: YES SIR FRDJVNR

harder: wait, i have an idea!

harder: i should make ryoma an invention!

catsrgud: no sex inventions...please _~_

harder: *sigh* fine

harder: how about a toy for the cat?

catsrgud: yes. without the secret extending dildo.

harder: *sighs more* ight

nodipsherlock: we’re making ryoma happy, yay

MommyMaid: WAIT HOLD UP-

LyinAss: oh hey mom! you missed us making ryoma happy

MommyMaid: Shit.

LyinAss: DID MOM JUST CURSE FWEJVBGEBVWEISDBVHVBEISD

nodipsherlock: she really said “shit”

IdioticStar: that...that caught me off guard

LyinAss: SAME FEJNFEIUGN

nodipsherlock: oh ryoma is here lemme help this cAT

LyinAss: ok

**10:24AM**

LyinAss: this chat really died

gucci shades: i was doing anthopology studies for a test :/

LyinAss: is it hard?

gucci shades: no, just frustrating

gucci shades: like half of this isn’t even beautiful

LyinAss: lmao

LyinAss: luckily i’m a surpreme leader so i don’t gotta do those type of stuff

gucci shades: oh hush.

shavingmypianooo: i passed out for a bit ._.

LyinAss: oop

IdioticStar: i was just being an idiot, like always

shavingmypianooo: ...

nodipsherlock: ...you okay, kaito?

IdioticStar: yeah, why?

nodipsherlock: you never called yourself an idiot before

IdioticStar: well that was because i was too idiotic to see that i’m an idiot :l

bugs: gonta think kaito no idiot!

nodipsherlock: ^

IdioticStar: okay :I

StabbyStab: *hugs kaito*

IdioticStar: :D *hugs back*

LyinAss: awwww ebssbfebfebewu

hatebutloveMENNY: h

hatebutloveMENNY: i’m bored

RatBoi: weren’t you doing some...stuff with my girlfriend?

hatebutloveMENNY: she had to go bc her mana was low

LyinAss: JHO EHV J OKAY-

gucci shades: FUCK DEH

shavingmypianooo: are you alright kiyo???

gucci shades: i am close to ripping this paper’s nerves

LyinAss: how do you do that-

gucci shades: i’ll find a way

LyinAss: oooooookay then.

gucci shades: okay i am going to rage now seeya

LyinAss: okay good luck with that

AVOCADADDY: kiyo, how about you rage on me~...

gucci shades:

gucci shades: later.

LyinAss: HE SAID SOME "later" JNRVIJVNRE

hatebutloveMENNY: did you guys know that i have a full file of himiko pictures?

LyinAss: STOP TAKING PICS OF MY GIRLFRIEND FJDNIENIE

hatebutloveMENNY: I'M ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, DEGENERATE

LyinAss: NO FENJFIUE TAKE PICTURES OF ANGIE LIKE CHRIST, SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND

hatebutloveMENNY: I DON'T WANT A FULL FILE OF AN UGLY ASS BITCH IN MY PHONE

atuaismydeadfather: YOU'RE THE UGLY ASS BITCH, BITCH

DonkeyFromShrek: NJENIENEE WHAT THE FUCK, STOP

shavingmypianooo: oh my goodness.

_hatebutloveMENNY has gone offline_

_atuaismydeadfather has gone offline_

harder: ANYWAY

harder: what’s 2+2?

LyinAss: crackers!

IdioticStar: stars

catsrgud: depression

bugs: D:

shavingmypianooo: g-note

MommyMaid: The correct answer is 4.

LyinAss: awh man mom, you ruined it.

LyinAss: you’re supposed to say anything but 4

MommyMaid: Oh.

MommyMaid: And can you please stop calling me Mom.

LyinAss: no.

LyinAss: anyway

LyinAss: twinkies are good

harder: the fuck?

IdioticStar: that was random

harder: ^

LyinAss: like those peanut butter and pickle twinkies!

catsrgud: ew.

LyinAss: those things are good!

harder: but you know what’s better?

LyinAss: what?

harder: SHREK TWINKIES!!

IdioticStar: the fuck?!?!

LyinAss: oh shit, those things are the B E S T

shavingmypianooo: that’s gross, stop

catsrgud: i’m going to be sick ~.~

AVOCADADDY: this is why i barely talk in this chat

keeboard: ^

gucci shades: i just mute the chat then come back when i want to

AVOCADADDY: oh hello there seesaw hair

AVOCADADDY: hehe, see that? i rhymed

gucci shades: -_-

gucci shades: hey avocado druggie

harder: this chat is holy

atuaismydeadfather: no it isn’t

keeboard: if **_angie_** says it's not holy then you know you did something wrong

hatebutloveMENNY: but angie isn't holy

LyinAss: well damn

LyinAss: anyway we need more people in this chat

IdioticStar: they’ll leave in an instant

harder: oh yeah?

harder: watch this.

_harder has added Kazuichi Soda_

_harder has changed 1 name_

Mechanic: wow, very unique miu

harder: lmao

harder: you are not be allowed to ever leave this group chat, understand?

Mechanic: yes ma'am!

harder: there. done.

RatBoi: DISNEIVJNUINEUIFEW

harder: epic, ikr.

catsrgud: while were at it, may i leave?

harder: the chat?

catsrgud: no, existance

Mechanic: c’mon man, you’re not a bad person. you’ve done some bad shit, so what? you’re still a good person by heart

Mechanic: and those are facts.

catsrgud: stop making me feel happinesssss

Mechanic: no, i don’t think i will.

harder: kaz did you just meme-

Mechanic: yes, yes i did

harder: **w h a t h a v e y o u b e c o m e ?**

Mechanic: something fucking AMAZING! :D

catsrgud: it’s crazy that people care about me so much

IdioticStar: it’s true! we all care about ya, ryoma! even maki does!

catsrgud: maki?!

StabbyStab: it's true, i do care.

bugs: and so does gonta!

kisskissfallinlove: what’s going on here?

LyinAss: we’re trying to cure ryoma’s depression

kisskissfallinlove: and i missed ALL of it. dammit!

LyinAss: there's always next time

hatebutloveMENNY: *praises ryoma bc you are AWESOME!!! :3*

LyinAss: EVEN TENKO IS DOING IT

hatebutloveMENNY: he’s not as bad as the other degenerate males

LyinAss: bruh- ok.

kisskissfallinlove: damn, i wish i had something to say but my plain mind can't think of anything

kisskissfallinlove: UGHHHHHHHHHH

catsrgud: dw abt it

LyinAss: anyway the creator is running out of ideas so we gotta cut this short

LyinAss: good night everybody!

IdioticStar: ???

IdioticStar: it’s 11:45AM tf


	14. nekomaru hypes up everyone with shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go nekomaru! hype up people with your shit fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime - SHSLnothing
> 
> Nagito: simp4hope
> 
> Chiaki - games
> 
> Kazuichi - Sodapop Curtis
> 
> Akane - fat tits
> 
> Hiyoko - stupid hoe
> 
> Teruteru - perv with no dicc
> 
> Fuyuhiko - boss baby
> 
> Mikan - forgiveforget
> 
> Ibuki - PunkRockYah
> 
> Sonia - PrincessBlondie
> 
> Gundham - hamster boy
> 
> Mahiru - lights camera action!
> 
> Nekomaru - fat shits
> 
> Peko - PlasticSword

simp4hope: hope hope hope! We all must hope

SHSLnothing: wh-

forgiveforget: b-but I don’t want to hope

boss baby: seriously, stop stuttering thru text

forgiveforget: sorry, it's a habit

stupid hoe: well you better stop. Oh and how abt take a shower, I can smell you from here

Sodapop Curtis: Hiyoko shut the hell up like you have no room to be talking about someone’s scent

PunkRockYah: yeah! talk shit on my girl one more time and I will drown you while you take a shower

Sodapop Curtis: damn

hamster boy: did any of you mortals see Cham-P?

boss baby: who tf is that?

Sodapop Curtis: one of his hamsters I think

hamster boy: “hamsters” is only their temporality form.

PrincessBlondie: They are his Dark Devas of Destruction. 

hamster boy: what she said ^

perv with no dicc: hehehe-

perv with no dicc: that’s what she said-

boss baby: ayo shut the fuck up dickless

perv with no dicc: fuck you ;-;

fat tits: c’mon guys

fat tits: Teruteru isn’t that bad

boss baby: oh _really_

PlasticSword: lol

fat tits: he makes some good food!

boss baby: you can get better food at Wendy’s

simp4hope: roasted

perv with no dicc: hey!

perv with no dicc: i’ll have you know that my food is *WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY* better than that greasy ass shit

fat tits: the greasier the better

perv with no dicc: akane, who _raised_ you?!

fat tits: my mom?

SHSLnothing: neway

SHSLnothing: I hate grease in my food

games: same, the grease gets everywhere

simp4hope: stop talking about food

simp4hope: talk more about hope

boss baby: I hope you choke on a dick

simp4hope: Haijme, may I~?

SHSLnothing: ofc, sweetheart

games: I...I wasn't expecting that, okay-

forgiveforget: g-guys I fell again

lights camera action!: oh no! do you need help?

boss baby: you fell AGAIN?! 

stupid hoe: this is the fifth time this week!!

forgiveforget: shut up.

forgiveforget: anyway, please forgive me!

PlasticSword: be more careful, Mikan

PrincessBlondie: Yes, I agree. Watch where you are going.

fat shits: y'all boring! lemme hype y'all UP!

fat shits: poopoo

boss baby: bro what-

simp4hope: nekomaru wants shit for dinner, guys

SHSLnothing: oh, what the fuck-

games: alright I’ll go pick up the shit, just tell me where

simp4hope: Walmart

games: bet, brb

SHSLnothing: i-

stupid hoe: this group chat is on crack

simp4hope: well duh, we have a literal crack dealer and a gangster here

SHSLnothing: who tf is the crack dealer??

simp4hope: Mikan

stupid hoe: I *KNEW* it

forgiveforget: bitch shut up

forgiveforget: a-and so what if I sell crack?

SHSLnothing: oh my god she’s admitting to it

boss baby: no wonder she studders thru text

boss baby: she’s on crack 98% of the fucking time

forgiveforget: I TOLD YOU IT'S A FUCKING HABIT

games: where do you even get the crack from??

forgiveforget: don’t ask

games: yes ma’am

simp4hope: ay chiaki did you get the shit?

games: yes it’s in the bag

fat shits: POOPOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

simp4hope: yes, yes, you will get your “POOPOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

fat tits: nekomaru, why-

fat shits: I'm hyping them up, Akane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

perv with no dicc: do we get to see some girl spread her legs to get the shit out?

games: no bro, this is Michael Jackson’s shit

perv with no dicc: hmm, I don’t judge.

stupid hoe: how the fuck did you get mj’s shit???

PunkRockYah: magic!

games: ^

games: anyways imma put the shit in the oven and let it cook now

simp4hope: okay

simp4hope: i’ll call you guys down when the shit is done

fat shits: SHIT SHIT S HIT

simp4hope: yes, yes, the shit is cooking, honey

games: lol


	15. yasuhiro is high, guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, this is yasuhiro behavior right here
> 
> also a lot of leon x hiro in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto - LuckyCharms
> 
> Kyoko - detectivepikachu
> 
> Celestia - BetMGM
> 
> Byakuya - moneyCHECC
> 
> Chihiro - HackedIntoYoPussy
> 
> Sayaka - torivega
> 
> Kiyotaka - RULES4LIFE!
> 
> Mondo - VROOM VROOM
> 
> Yasuhiro - 420butveryuseless
> 
> Leon - BallsxMusic
> 
> Sakura - TreeTrunk
> 
> Aoi - UNDER THE SEAAA

420butveryuseless: TELL ME WHY

420butveryuseless: *pees like an Uwu would*

moneyCHECC: What the fuck?

BallsxMusic: he's on something-

420butveryuseless: leon~ why don't youuuuuuuuuuuuu comme in me roooooooom and do the tanglllleeeee with meeeeeeeeeeee EEEEEEEEEE eeeee!!!!!!! :3

TreeTrunk: What did I wake up too?

UNDER THE SEAAA: SAKURA DMOEFOENWFNNEWI

TreeTrunk: Hello, Hina.

420butveryuseless: KISS ME BY THE TONGUE AND I'LL KNWI YU KISS ME UNTIL U DURNK AND ILL SHOW U GOTT MOBE MY JGARR OTTA MIVE MIVE MY JAGIIER I GOTAA MOOOOOOOOOOVE MR JAGGER

detectivepikachu: What do we do about this?

VROOM VROOM: burn the motherfucker

RULES4LIFE!: Mondo! We will not be burning anyone!

BetMGM: yeah, that's MY thing

420butveryuseless: TRIGGERED WHEN I SEE UR FACE, TRIGGERED WHEN I HEARD UR NAME, TRIGGERED I AM NOT OKAY UWU U NEED TO STAY OUT ME WAY

VROOM VROOM: okay, what the actual fuck is wrong with you

BallsxMusic: this is yasuhiro behavior right here

torivega: wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?

BallsxMusic: w e l l . . .

BetMGM: mr. kirigiri put a stop to it so ;-;

detectivepikachu: Even I tried to stop my father.

BallsxMusic: ;-;

420butveryuseless: LEON~! BE MY LOVE, MY LIGHT, MY EVERYTHING

BallsxMusic: DUDE WTF

420butveryuseless: YOU'RE MY SUN, MY MOON, MY GUIDING STARRRRRRRRR

420butveryuseless: MY KIND OF WONDERFUL THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE

BallsxMusic: DUDE S T O P

HackedIntoYoPussy: this is so cute!

BallsxMusic: NO IT'S NOT-

420butveryuseless: LET'S GET MARRIED **@BallsxMusic**

BallsxMusic: BITCH NOOOOO NOOOOO >/////<

VROOM VROOM: this is so gay, i'm almost loving it

RULES4LIFE!: It is very sweet.

torivega: let's watch the gay between leon and hiro unravel!

420butveryuseless: roSES ARE REd, VIOLETs ARE BLUE, WITHOUT YoU, MY HARt IS DEaD

BallsxMusic: HIRO STOP YOU FUCKING CRACKHEAD

TreeTrunk: I can see the blush on your face, Leon.

BallsxMusic: nOOOo sakura sh HHHH

TreeTrunk: Nah.

UNDER THE SEAAA: lmao

420butveryuseless: leon where r UUU

LuckyCharms: he's in the kitchen!

BallsxMusic: MAKOTO

torivega: oh my god, he's doing the wiggle to the kitchen

BallsxMusic: Y'ALL GOTTA HELP ME

420butveryuseless: LEON!!!! LEON!!! I SEE YOU!!! LEON I SEE YOU!!! DO YOU SEE ME?

BallsxMusic: ...yes

420butveryuseless: SENPAI NOTICES ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

torivega: SENPAI-

HackedIntoYoPussy: this right here, is adorable.

BallsxMusic: GUYS HE'S LUNGING TO MEEE HEP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

moneyCHECC: This is ridiculous.

TreeTrunk: You're just mad that Makoto doesn't treat you like that.

VROOM VROOM: DAMN SAKURA

LuckyCharms: hiro is licking leon's face and saying "meow!"

torivega: THIS GAY IS AMAZING

RULES4LIFE!: Well then! I believe that it is almost time for class!

VROOM VROOM: i'm skippin'

RULES4LIFE!: Excuse what I'm about to say.

RULES4LIFE!: If you don't go to class, Mondo, I swear to god I will chop your dick off, blend it, and force-feed it to you, now do you fucking understand, Owada?

UNDER THE SEAAA: holy shit

VROOM VROOM: fine, fine, i won't skip, jesus, oh my god

detectivepikachu: That was kind of savage.


	16. the sdra2 cast make a crack gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna be kinda taking a break from the main games and kinda focus on the fangames, if you catch my drift...why did that sound like a sex joke, okay-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter:
> 
> Sora - Sora
> 
> Yuki - GlitterLucky
> 
> Yoruko - gay
> 
> Kanade - guitar solo
> 
> Hibiki - just sing!
> 
> Mikado - You'reAWizardHarry
> 
> Hajime - mike tyson 
> 
> Shinji - heart burn
> 
> Setsuka - StickAss
> 
> Nikei - dear journal 
> 
> Emma - EMMIC
> 
> Kokoro - NERD
> 
> Yuri - SexistStarboy
> 
> Syobai (or syobaby uwu) - WE'VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY
> 
> Iroha - bob ross

_Mikado*** has added 15 people to Logang_

_Mikado*** has changed 16 names_

You’reAWizardHarry: hello everyone! welcome to thiis nice group cht!

GlitterLucky: uh...hi?

You’reAWizardHarry: do yoy lie thee names>

guitar solo: learn how to spell, then i'll answer your question.

You’reAWizardHarry: do you like these names?

guitar solo: no

You’reAWizardHarry: FUCK YOU >:c

mike tyson: i don’t like this.

heart burn: hajime fenene hi

mike tyson: hey shinji

bob ross: ,

You’reAWizardHarry: i had to thinka botu these names so give me cridrt

guitar solo: C R I D R T ????

guitar solo: BITCH WHAT THE FUCK

gay: how does my username have to do with ANYTHING???

You’reAWizardHarry: wdym??

You’reAWizardHarry: you’re gay for sora...its no t hard ros see

gay: BRUH

guitar solo: SHE SAID BRUH

guitar solo: THE WORLD IS ENDING

SexistStarboy: rbih

SexistStarboy: ah shit i can’t spell

dear journal: WHY CAN’T NO ONE SPELL?! IT’S NOT THAT HARD

WE’VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: they’re dumbasses, that’s why

dear journal: YOUR NAME EDVBREHFBWKJEB

WE'BE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: accurate, ikr.

heart burn: I JUST REALIZED YOU NAMED ME THIS EJNFGNEGNOE IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY

You’reAWizardHarry: uww uwu uwu uwu wuw wuwh wuw

just sing!: excuse?

You’reAWizardHarry: what?

GlitterLucky: Why are all these names so weird? I generally don’t like this...

Sora: it's mikado, yuki, he doesn't have the same mindset as us normal people do

You'reAWizardHarry: fuck. you.

gay: WHY ISN’T SORA NAMED SOMETHING SPECIAL?!>@?@??!?@!?@!

You’reAWizardHarry: idgaf about her

gay: u gon die tonight

gay: lock yo doors

gay: uh...protect urself

gay: and uh...yeah

EMMIC: that was not threating at all

gay: shut up, lock yo doors

EMMIC: they are already locked??????

You’reAWizardHarry: *dies*

heart burn: YAY HE DIED

SexistStarboy: can we throw a party?

StickAss: Hello everyone.

just sing!: SUKA?!

StickAss: sadly yes, I’m Setsuka.

gay: TF DOES HER NAME HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING EFWJFBEUBVSVF

Sora: bc pool involves a stick thingy...? idk

Sora: wait, do you play pool? i'm dumb as hell ._.

StickAss: not always. 

gay: *blushes* 0.0

gay: so smart!

Sora: nah, but thanks tho

dear journal: “Lesbian Simps Over Girl”... beautiful scoop

gay: i’ll fuck yo ass up

gay: lock yo dores

dear journal: wtf is a ‘dores’?

gay: door*

gay: jesus

guitar solo: "dores" sounds like a name a crackhead mother would give to their child

mike tyson: that was gonna be my name, don't ask how the name "hajime" got in the picture 😔

guitar solo: tf-

bob ross: this isnot positve

gay: ur pregant?

bob ross: BRUH

dear journal: “Iroha says ‘bruh’”....nice scoop

guitar solo: beautiful scoop

You’reAWizardHarry: ass

gay: you smell like ass

heart burn: wait, i thought you were DEAD

You’reAWizardHarry: ah shit, ok

You’reAWizardHarry: *dies again*

heart burn: HE’S DEAD FELLAS

NERD: he’s actually not dead.

heart burn: DON’T RUIN OUR DREAMS KOKORO

guitar solo: i’ll actually kill him

guitar solo: all big sis has to do is let me out of this cage

just sing!: what cage? i never put u in a cage!

guitar solo: ik big sis!

guitar solo: i put myself in the cage and threw the key somewhere...i think it’s in the drawer

just sing!: why would u put urself in a cage?!

guitar solo: bc i deserve to be in a cage

dear journal: that’s hella deep

You’reAWizardHarry: u need a theripst or something

heart burn: litterally stop un-dying

mike tyson: UN-DYING?!

mike tyson: KODFWEFNWUFNEIGNUIENWE WE DON'T NEED THE URBAN DICTONARY FOR THIS SHIT

You’reAWizardHarry: i wanna help my classmates!

guitar solo: no, stfu, kys

dear journal: OKAY DAMN THIS IS A DEEP SCOOP

dear journal: WRITING THIS DOWN

You’reAWizardHarry: i would but my mom says i can’t

guitar solo: what mom? she probably killed herself after giving birth to you

dear journal: JIAijdbwiefbegbreibge thIS IS BEAUTIFLS CDHVBDIE

EMMIC: can we not..? i know mikado's an ass but this is going too far...

WE’VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: i will kill all of you stfu i’m trying to sleep

You’reAWizardHarry: it’s 12:34pm dude

WE’VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: shut up, go eat a dick

You’reAWizardHarry: SIFBGRGBRSFHSFBEWHFBEKF i’m not gay

dear journal: _**wHy tHE fUcK yOu lYiN'?**_

Sora: guys, seriously

bob ross: i’m crying

dear journal: happy tears?

bob ross: NO DUMMY

bob ross: IM CRYING SAD TEARS

dear journal: DONT YELL AT ME WAAAAAAAAAAAAH

StickAss: *yells at you*

dear journal: REALLY SETSUKA- NO- BITCH BYE-

mike tyson: dear god

You’reAWizardHarry: jajjajaajjjajjajajjajajaajjajajajajaajajjaajajajjajajaajajjajajaj anyone wanna play roblox with me?

bob ross: NO

EMMIC: for this one time i’ll play with you

heart burn: EMMA, HE’S GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!

EMMIC: that’s why i’m going, i wanna die

NERD: don’t die on me now, Emma.

EMMIC: I-

EMMIC: NVM MY BABY SAID DON’T DIE I AIN’T GOING

You’reAWizardHarry: i’ll play by myself then...ok ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit right here is what i like to call...cringe uwu


	17. the explaination of the secrets of the DRv3 class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cou gh hi guys   
> cou gh bye guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Kaede - shavingmypianooo
> 
> Shuichi - nodipsherlock
> 
> Kokichi - LyinAss
> 
> Miu - harder
> 
> Ryoma - catsrgud
> 
> Gonta - bugs
> 
> Korekiyo - gucci shades
> 
> Rantaro - AVOCADADDY
> 
> Tsumugi - kisskissfallinlove
> 
> Tenko - hatebutloveMENNY
> 
> Keebo - keeboard
> 
> Kirumi - MommyMaid
> 
> Angie - atuaismydeadfather
> 
> Himiko - DonkeyFromShrek
> 
> Kaito - IdioticStar
> 
> Maki - StabbyStab

LyinAss: **@everyone** it’s time for answers~!

LyinAss: and don't say you forgot 

kisskissfallinlove: ugh

kisskissfallinlove: me and hifumi started to talk when i read one of his fanfics of one of my favorite animes, and we just got along since then

LyinAss: so he isn't a creep?

kisskissfallinlove: no. he's actually a good guy!

gucci shades: i started to eat wallpaper when i was little and it was just an addiction ever since...

LyinAss: the CRUNCH tho xD

gucci shades: ha, funny, ha ha ha.

LyinAss: fucker.

LyinAss: anyway **@StabbyStab** why tf did you LICK a kid?????????

StabbyStab: i was drunk one day and i thought the kid was a lollipop so i licked him

LyinAss: hARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-hARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

LyinAss: TASTY ASS CHILD hARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-hARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

StabbyStab: wtf????

catsrgud: i- ok.

MommyMaid: I was very low on money and no one had requested me so I asked my friend what I should do to get more money and he said that I should be a stripper...but that did not go very well...

LyinAss: well you said it was a male, right?

LyinAss: that same male is living on wellfare, because that shit is cursed

MommyMaid: Oh wow, okay then.

bugs: gonta worked at NASA as a bodyguard because they saw how strong gonta is

IdioticStar: bro how was it LIKE

bugs: it was hella lit

LyinAss: did gonta just say "hella" NEINFENFNE

harder: LET'S GO GONTA!!

IdioticStar: i wish i worked for NASA ;-;

LyinAss: they wouldn’t want an idiot to work there...the only reason why gonta got the job is because he’s strong, other than that y’all both idiots

LyinAss: actually no, gonta is smarter than kaito in many ways, my apologizes gonta

bugs: it okay!

IdioticStar: FUCK YOU

LyinAss: thank you, i really appreciated it

LyinAss: anyway, continue on with the explaination

harder: MJ has good songs and i got hooked <.<

shavingmypianooo: BILLIE JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER

harder: SHES JUST A GIRL WHO CLAIMS THAT I AM THE ONE

hatebutloveMENNY: BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON

LyinAss: stfu, stop singing gay music

harder: HOW IS IT GAY?!?!?!

LyinAss: bc u like it.

harder:

_harder has gone offline_

shavingmypianooo: AAAAAAAAAA IT'S SO LOUD-

catsrgud: SHE’S BLASTING MJ SDNJFEWBYUS

DonkeyFromShrek: lmao

LyinAss: HIMIKO-

LyinAss: why do you hate magic

DonkeyFromShrek:

DonkeyFromShrek: mind of i tell you in DMS, sweets?

LyinAss: no ofc i don't mind sweets

IdioticStar: their relationship is so gross

LyinAss: shut up before i bomb you

StabbyStab: bomb him and i'll bomb you

DonkeyFromShrek: bomb him and i'll poof poof you

hatebutloveMENNY: what the fuwk, himiko sending threats??????

StabbyStab: i'm shitting my pants -.-

IdioticStar: LMAO SUWDUEWF

LyinAss: oh shut up

LyinAss: **@AVOCADADDY** why did you eat meth ;-;

AVOCADADDY: i thought meth was supposed to be eaten, not snorted

AVOCADADDY: it was when i first was going into the drug thug life

LyinAss: "drug thug life" lmao 

LyinAss: okayyyy, who else am i missing

hatebutloveMENNY: angie

LyinAss: OH YEAH

LyinAss: ANGIE, EXPLAIN UR KINKIE KINKS 

atuaismydeadfather: atua says i must leave this chat now

_atuaismydeadfather has left the chat_

LyinAss: i'll just spam her DMS brb

kisskissfallinlove: i REALLY wanna know how ryoma started to write fanfics!!!!

catsrgud: ugh fine, don't make fun of me

catsrgud: so i watched this anime called kakegurui 

kisskissfallinlove: I LOVE THAT ANIME

catsrgud: WDNFEWIFNEGEU ME TOO

kisskissfallinlove: RYOMA EFWJNFEJNF DMS EFNIEWGBUIW NOW

catsrgud: IWIFEWFNEUFI OKAY FENFWFNWEFU

bugs: did gonta just witness ryoma fangirl-

shavingmypianooo: i think so-

IdioticStar: that shit made me hella uncomfortable, okay-

MommyMaid: Is no one hearing Miu still blasting Michael Jackson?

hatebutloveMENNY: we have gotten used to it

keeboard: i am IN her room rn

nodipsherlock: F FOR MY BRO KEEBO

shavingmypianooo: f

bugs: f

hatebutloveMENNY: f

MommyMaid: F.

IdioticStar: f

StabbyStab: f

gucci shades: f

AVOCADADDY: f

catsrgud: f

kisskissfallinlove: f

LyinAss: ANGIE WON'T ANSWER HER FUCKING DMS

hatebutloveMENNY: torment her irl

LyinAss: BET FEJKNJEGIEJ

DonkeyFromShrek: NO CDEWHFBWIFBWE

_LyinAss has gone offline_

_DonkeyFromShrek has gone offline_

keeboard: i have always wondered.

keeboard: why it tells us when people go offline but not when people go online

nodipsherlock: you can change the settings to tell when people go online

catsrgud: himiko is chasing kokichi

kisskissfallinlove: this is oumeno behavior right here

bugs: this is _WHAT_

kisskissfallinlove: ouma + yumeno = oumeno

catsrgud: oh wow

catsrgud: why is the creator doing this to us

gucci shades: she's high

keeboard: DON'T DISS MY GIRL LIKE THAT

shavingmypianooo: KEEBO?!

AVOCADADDY: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH FUCKING WALL

kisskissfallinlove: ^^^^^^^^^ no one told y'all to break the fourth wall smh

gucci shades: so uh...is everyone's secrets explained?

shavingmypianooo: sure ig

gucci shades: so i can leave?

shavingmypianooo: sure ig

gucci shades: sUrE iG

shavingmypianooo: SHUSH IT KIYO

nodipsherlock: yeAh kIYo

gucci shades: [eye roll]

AVOCADADDY: OH KIYO THAT WAS HOT~~~~~

gucci shades: bruh


	18. proof that i am a simp for hajime makunouchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actual written proof that i am a simp for this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter 
> 
> Hajime - SHSLnothing
> 
> Nagito: simp4hope
> 
> Chiaki - games
> 
> Kazuichi - Sodapop Curtis
> 
> Akane - fat tits
> 
> Hiyoko - stupid hoe
> 
> Fuyuhiko - boss baby
> 
> Mikan - forgiveforget
> 
> Ibuki - PunkRockYah
> 
> Mahiru - lights camera action!
> 
> Nekomaru - fat shits
> 
> Peko - PlasticSword

simp4hope: guys i have a idea

games: What is it?

simp4hope: let’s stalk hajime the 2nd

SHSLnothing: y tf would we do that???

simp4hope: idk i just wanna see what their school is like

simp4hope: and i kinda want to find another nagito :0

SHSLnothing: u’re on ur own for this 1 pal

simp4hope: please~?

games: I have nothing else to do so sure, I’ll help.

simp4hope: **@everyone** anyone else wanna help the scum stalk hajime the 2nd?

PunkRockYah: ibuki wants to help!

stupid hoe: if mahiru is helping then i’m helping

forgiveforget: i have nurse duties to do, i’m sorry, please forgive me

stupid hoe: lol no

forgiveforget: not YOU

lights camera action!: sure, i’m in

boss baby: hell nah

PlasticSword: gotta train

fat tits: same

fat shits: same

fat shits: and tell hajime i said hi!!!!!!!!!!!!

simp4hope: ok

simp4hope: okay, so only chiaki, ibuki, hiyoko, and mahiru r helping?

Sodapop Curtis: help with what?

simp4hope: help with stalking hajime the 2nd!

Sodapop Curtis: sure.

simp4hope: yay! even a scum like me can get amazing helpers like you guys!

simp4hope: i’ll make a gc for us so we don’t disturb

_Nagito made a group chat called **Stalk Hajime the 2 nd xD lol**_

_Nagito has added Chiaki, Hiyoko, and 3 more to **Stalk Hajime the 2 nd xD lol**_

****

Kazuichi: so r we gonna skip class?

Nagito: hell yeah

Hiyoko: thank god, class is boring asf

Chiaki: I’m outside

Ibuki: ibuki is outside too!

Nagito: i’m omw

Kazuichi: i’m jumping out the window watch out

Chiaki: WHAT THE FUCK-

Hiyoko: BABY SHARK HOE-

Kazuichi: EBsvbvgsy

Nagito: this hope! it’s amazing!

Ibuki: KAZUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**11:29am**

Kazuichi: i’m ok guys lol

Nagito: **@everyone** keep me informed

Chiaki: I’m walking on the sidewalk

Chiaki: I’m walking oh their school grounds

Chiaki: I’m inside the school

Hiyoko: that easily????

Chiaki: I said “I had to pee”, and this bird thing let me in

Kazuichi: tf?

Nagito: i went thru the window

Kazuichi: i’m in the girls locker room B)

Mahiru: BRO DON'T MAKE ME SMACK YOU-

Nagito: ok, let’s find haJIEM THE 2ND ASAA

Kazuichi: tf??

Nagito: heLP I’M GETTIN BEAT UP WITH A BROOM BY THIS GUYN WITH GREENA ND PNK HEIRTE

Mahiru: code red???

Nagito: im runing fork heim her loos mad help he had a gren shirt on and bwon pamnts come and save the dsim

Kazuichi: oh, i see you

Nagito: THEN HELO THE SUM

Nagito: #HELPTHESCUM

Chiaki: begone thot him

Nagito: k brb

Hiyoko: EW, IT'S THE HOSTESS GIRL

Mahiru: wait, didn't you break her kneecaps?

Hiyoko: it failed...don't tell anyone tho

Kazuichi: lmao haha

Hiyoko: SHUT UP

Hiyoko: I'M MAD, NOW I'M KICKING HER IN THE KNEECAPS

Mahiru: HIYOKO!!

Mahiru: KAZUICHI WTF

Kazuichi: -_-

Hiyoko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHE’S MAD HELP MAHIRU HELP HELP HELP

Mahiru: ugh i’m coming...

**11:46am**

Ibuki: ibuki and chiaki found hajime the 2nd...

Chiaki: He’s hot in person...

Ibuki: bruh he's taken

Chiaki: Ibuki hush

Ibuki: ...

Chiaki: ...

Ibuki: **@everyone** ......?

Chiaki: I think they all died

Ibuki: well can ibuki and chiaki talk to the other students more?

Chiaki: Sure, why not

**2:03pm**

Nagito: i got my ass beat by a midget with a broom

Hiyoko: i got jumped by ugly pedos!

Kazuichi: my phone battery just died so i went around and i ended up playing pool with this blue hairded girl with her right eye closed

Nagito: wait....

Nagito: IBUKI AND CHIAKI FOUND HAJIME THE 2ND WHILE I WAS GETTING MY ASS WHOOPED

Chiaki: He’s hella chill...sorta

Ibuki: ibuki likes him!!

Chiaki: iBukI hE's nOt sIngLE

Ibuki: S H U S H

Hiyoko: that’s great. >:/

Hiyoko: fuck this whole mission

Mahiru: hiyoko, you kicked her AND her friend in the kneecaps and badly hurted them!!

Hiyoko: they were fine.

Hiyoko: plus, grandma hair girl dodged

Mahiru: still, you hurted the other girl!!

Kazuichi: i had a good time

Chiaki: Same^

Ibuki: same!^

Nagito: fuck going to school i’m going home i’m hella sore

Hiyoko: me too! and mahiru is gonna take care of me!

Mahiru: *sighs* okay...

Chiaki: I got Hajime the 2nd’s phone number I’m calling him

Chiaki: Like OMG he’s so hot I’m melting

Ibuki: his bf is gonna beat your ass

Chiaki: He's still hot, Ibuki

Kazuichi: i’m gonna chill with gundham cya

Ibuki: bye!

Ibuki: ibuki is going to eat a whole stick of butter!!

Nagito: EW-


	19. sora finds her true talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, sora found it  
> she found her talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora - Sora
> 
> Yuki - GlitterLucky
> 
> Yoruko - gay
> 
> Hibiki - just sing!
> 
> Mikado - You'reAWizardHarry
> 
> Hajime - mike tyson
> 
> Shinji - heart burn
> 
> Setsuka - StickAss
> 
> Nikei - dear journal
> 
> Emma - EMMIC
> 
> Kokoro - NERD
> 
> Yuri - SexistStarboy
> 
> Syobai - WE'VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY
> 
> Iroha - bob ross

Sora: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

gay: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Sora: that’s how i feel rn

EMMIC: mood, i cried

mike tyson: don't cry, get an energy drink ( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`)

EMMIC: that actually made me laugh-

NERD: is kool-aid an energy drink

mike tyson:

mike tyson: are you trying to get diabetes????

bob ross: UIQDNURDGENSFUISGGIDHUEIHUIGHE8O

bob ross: ej ej2 hwnj oml

NERD: lol i was just kidding

EMMIC: my wife uwu

NERD: but seriously i’m drinking kool-aid

mike tyson:

_mike tyson has gone offline_

Sora: wtf?

10:02am

**NERD has sent a link to a picture! Click here to see it!**

gay: UNIGNIUEEJ HAJIME IS SHOVING AN ENERGY DRINK DOWN YOUR THROAT-

Sora: how tf did you get that picture?? that’s at a weird-ass angle

NERD: don’t ask. just go with it.

EMMIC: lol oml

StickAss: alt title: hajime sues kool-aid because diabetes

just sing!: hajime would be the type to do that

WE’VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: wtf is going on now?

StickAss: hajime being mad bc of kool-aid

WE’VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: jesus he’s hella annoying

heart burn: **what did you say.**

WE'VE GOT TO HAVE...MOENY: jesus he's hella annoying

heart burn: fight me

WE’VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: square up

dear journal: don’t EVER use that term again.

just sing!: you hate it or something?

dear journal: no, that’s just what cringy white boys say

gay: ‘cringy white boys’ djfnvjsdfhebsi

SexistStarboy: well, syobai is a cringy white boy

Sora: bruh xD

mike tyson: i’m back

mike tyson: killed the kool-aid man

EMMIC: you WHAT-

mike tyson: very bloody

heart burn: OOP

gay: BRUH XD

mike tyson: alright i'm going to training now

mike tyson: i can’t tyoe ad walk so yah bye

_mike tyson has gone offline_

gay: YAH

Sora: YAH QUEEN

dear journal: YAH Y’ALL

StickAss: *screams in japanese*

just sing!: mood^

WE’VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: wtf is wrong with you guys-

dear journal: stfu you stickman druggie

StickAss: brUH XD

WE’VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: that roast was sad

GlitterLucky: like my life

Sora: u need a hug ;-;

GlitterLucky: sure.

Sora: *hugs*

GlitterLucky: *hugs back*

gay: where’s MY hug???

Sora: *hugs yoruko*

gay: *hugs back* :D

SexistStarboy: where **MY** hug??????????????????????

Sora: *hugs yuri*

SexistStarboy: *hugs back PROUDLY*

Sora: anyone else want a hug??

You'reAWizardHarry: me! me! me!

Sora: anyone BUT mikado.

You'reAWizardHarry: ;-;

heart burn: iodeiw me

Sora: *hugs shinji*

heart burn: dhhdibufeefueohb *hugs back*

Sora: anyone else?

gay: wait, sora!!

gay: maybe your talent is the ultimate hugger!!

gay: WAIT i have an idea

_gay has changed one name_

the hugger: my talent has been found!

bob ross: *hugs sora* :3

the hugger: *hugs back*

bob ross: very wholesome

gay: very

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kanade took a break from these crack fuckers


	20. mc donald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what can i say?  
> it's mc donalds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Junko - Junkowo
> 
> Makoto - LuckyCharms
> 
> Kyoko - detectivepikachu
> 
> Celestia - BetMGM
> 
> Byakuya - moneyCHECC
> 
> Toko - BookWorm
> 
> Chihiro - HackedIntoYoPussy
> 
> Sayaka - torivega
> 
> Kiyotaka - RULES4LIFE!
> 
> Mondo - VROOM VROOM
> 
> Komaru - Angel
> 
> Leon - BallsxMusic
> 
> Sakura - TreeTrunk
> 
> Aoi - UNDER THE SEAAA

RULES4LIFE!: Hello fellow classmates!

UNDER THE SEAAA: hey takakakakakakaka :D

LuckyCharms: takakakakakakaka?

UNDER THE SEAAA: my new nickname for taka

UNDER THE SEAAA: takakakakakakaka

_UNDER THE SEAAA has changed one name_

takakakakakakaka: Uhhh, okay.

BetMGM: i'm ignoring what i just saw 

BetMGM: anyway, hello taka

UNDER THE SEAAA: takakakakakakaka*

_BetMGM has changed one name_

RULES4LIFE!: Thank you.

BetMGM: you're welcome.

VROOM VROOM: see, this is why no one likes you hina, you do too much

UNDER THE SEAAA: sakura, he meanie to me ;-;

TreeTrunk: .

TreeTrunk: I am coming to your room Mondo.

VROOM VROOM: JK JK JK JK JK WE ALL LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!1

TreeTrunk: I am going back to the gym now.

UNDER THE SEAAA: yay, thanks sakura

TreeTrunk: Mhm.

UNDER THE SEAAA: anyway, i think it's time

_UNDER THE SEAAA has changed the chat name to - Mc Donald's_

moneyCHECC: Mc Donald's? Really? Mc Donald's sucks.

UNDER THE SEAAA: sakura!!! 

TreeTrunk: I'm on my way.

LuckyCharms: nooo, don't hurt byakuya!! please!! waaaaaaaaaah!!

moneyCHECC: Quiet, Makoto.

Junkowo: wait, why didn't you call makoto a peasant like you do the rest of us?

moneyCHECC: Shut up, I'm about to die soon.

moneyCHECC: OH SHIT SHE'S ATR THE OOTO

_moneyCHECC has gone offline_

LuckyCharms: BYAKUYA NOOOOOOOO 

_LuckyCharms has gone offline_

BookWorm: Hina, you whore!! Stop her!!

UNDER THE SEAAA: nope!

UNDER THE SEAAA: anyway this is mc donalds! uhhhh, **@Angel** what do you want??

Angel: huh?

UNDER THE SEAAA: hello, this is mc donalds, let me take ur order

Angel: oh uhm...is this roleplay?

UNDER THE SEAAA: JUST ORDER YOUR DAMN FOOD

Angel: uhm, can i get a...uh....cheeseburger please

UNDER THE SEAAA: coming right up!

UNDER THE SEAAA: *makes a cheeseburger with moldy bread and moldy cheese and cutely gives it to komaru* there uwu

Angel: .

Angel: uh...it's moldy-

UNDER THE SEAAA: TAKE THE FUCKING FOOD

BookWorm: Now you g-got me mad!

BookWorm: You order Sakura to kill Master, and now you give my homegirl Omaru a moldy sandwich. Bitch, we're gonna fight!

UNDER THE SEAAA: don't test me, i'll order sakura to kill you too

BookWorm: Are you too much of a pussy to fight me on your own? Aww, do you need mommy Sakura to handle your battles?

UNDER THE SEAAA: BITCH

Angel: guys stop!!

HackedIntoYoPussy: i agree! this fighting is meaningless!

UNDER THE SEAAA: THEN TELL THIS BOOK LOVING FREAK TO SHUT THE HELL UP

BookWorm: You little!

Angel: I'LL TAKE THE FOOD! thanks hina, hehehe

UNDER THE SEAAA: 

UNDER THE SEAAA: aww, you're welcome! :3

UNDER THE SEAAA: okay! chihiro, what do you want from mc donalds?

HackedIntoYoPussy: can i get a coca cola?

UNDER THE SEAAA: of course!!!

UNDER THE SEAAA: *gets cocane and smashes it up then dumps it into gatorade* here!

HackedIntoYoPussy: i said coca cola...

UNDER THE SEAAA: we ran out

HackedIntoYoPussy: 

HackedIntoYoPussy: oki thanks

BetMGM: why in the FUCK did you put cocane in his damn gatorade?

UNDER THE SEAAA: celes!

UNDER THE SEAAA: i'll take your order!!

BetMGM: no thank you.

UNDER THE SEAAA: LET ME TAKE YOU ORDER NOW

BetMGM: no...but thank you though.

UNDER THE SEAAA: please~~? 

BetMGM:

BetMGM: fine, i'll get a large fry please

UNDER THE SEAAA: yay, coming right up!

VROOM VROOM: i wonder how byakuya is doing...

BallsxMusic: he probably is fucking dead at this point

BallsxMusic: ew, why tf is there so much noise-

UNDER THE SEAAA: *gives celes one big large fry* here ya go ma'am!

torivega: OH SHIT BYAKUYA IS RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE WHILE MAKOTO TRIES TO HOLD SAKURA BACK

HackedIntoYoPussy: more like poor makoto is getting dragged

BallsxMusic: holy shit byakuya got some high pitched ass screams

BallsxMusic: sounds like a fucking girl

VROOM VROOM: OH SHIT BYAKUYA DID A FULL BACK FLIP OVER TAKA AND I...or is is taka and me...?

VROOM VROOM: see, this is exactly why i became a biker gang leader

UNDER THE SEAAA: h i y a ?

torivega: OH SHIT HE'S SLIDING ALL OVER THE PLACE

torivega: KNOCKING SHIT OVER

Junkowo: makoto be like "PLEASE DON'T KILL BYAKUYA HE'S A GOOD MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

VROOM VROOM: SAKURA IS JUST POWER WALKING, WHAT A BOSS

RULES4LIFE!: Although I hate that school property is getting destroyed I do enjoy this just a little.

BetMGM: bruh, what has mondo done to the innocent kiyotaka ishimaru???

HackedIntoYoPussy: OH MY GOD BYAKUYA IS JUST THROWING CHAIRS AND FEHJBGFEBEGIU4EIGB4GB 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

BallsxMusic: SFNEUWIFNEUGI IBUKI PUT ON THE THEME SONG OF SONIC X NEWONFNEGERGUIRENGU YES

UNDER THE SEAAA: hello???????? i'm still here????????

Angel: i wish i was there to witness it ;-;

BookWorm: D-Don't worry, Omaru, how about I go to school and record it while you take care of these kids?

Angel: hell no, sit your ass down

BetMGM: damn

torivega: IBUKI PLAYING THE SONIC X THEME SONG WHILE KAEDE DEFALT DANCES AND BYAKUYA SCREAMS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL WHILE MAKOTO IS GETTING DRAGGED BY SAKURA

UNDER THE SEAAA: I'M STILL FUCKING HERE!!!! HELLO, THIS IS MC DONALD'S

BallsxMusic: shut up thot

Junkowo: this despair is so...oooh! i'm creaming my panties!

VROOM VROOM: EW BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP

RULES4LIFE!: I agree! Junko, shut up!

torivega: JDWEIFJENGERNIGNERNGIGGUGEWUFIEWP DAMN

detectivepikachu: Thank God I'm with Shuichi working on a case...

BetMGM: kyoko, you actually hate that you're messing this

detectivepikachu: ...I really do hate it.

detectivepikachu: Damn, you see right though me.

BetMGM: hehe 💖

BallsxMusic: OH NO, SAKURA CAUGHT UP WITH BYAKUYA

Junkowo: "Sakura nooo! stop!" Makoto cries as he gets up and touches his rug rash. "Byakuya did nothing wrong! Please don't murder him! I love him! Please..."

Junkowo: Sakura looks at the dumbass and smiles. "You really thought I was gonna kill him? I was just gonna slap him silly, that's all."

Junkowo: Sakura slaps the shit out of Byakuya and the rich bastard falls over. Sakura smiles as she walks out the kicthen. Everyone cheers and Ibuki turns off the Sonic X theme song.

torivega: oh wow, thanks, we totally weren't watching it go down

Junkowo: it's for the viewers, duh.

Junkowo: they don't know what's going on. they're just sitting at home reading this cringy shit. i had to tell them. ThatOne_PretzelSimp had to tell them

BetMGM: who????

UNDER THE SEAAA: bruh.

TreeTrunk: My duties here are done. I am going to train now. Goodbye.

_TreeTrunk has gone offine_

moneyCHECC: Goddamn it.

LuckyCharms: byakuya! i'm glad you're okay! i love you! hehe

moneyCHECC: ...Likewise.

Junkowo: MAKOTO AND BYAKUYA ARE CANON!!!

Angel: YAY

detectivepikachu: YAY!

BallsxMusic: YAY

torivega: YAY

HackedIntoYoPussy: YAY

BetMGM: YAY

BookWorm: YAY!

VROOM VROOM: YAY

RULES4LIFE!: YAY!

LuckyCharms: i wasn't expecting half of you to say "yay" 

HackedIntoYoPussy: ikr, i didn't know mondo shipped you two

VROOM VROOM: hush

UNDER THE SEAAA: y'all just ignored me ;-;

BookWorm: Shut up or I'll bomb you.

moneyCHECC: For once I actually laughed at what you said.

BookWorm: M-M-MASTER~!

LuckyCharms: back off he's MINE

BookWorm: I got Omaru, we're all good.

Junkowo: lmao


	21. FINALLY, SOME WARRIORS OF HOPE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT Y'ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! WARRIORS OF HOPE HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> and sorry if this feels OOC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter 
> 
> Monaca - pickle
> 
> Kotoko - candyhoe
> 
> Masaru - changingrooms
> 
> Nagisa - smartcatboy
> 
> Jataro - selfhate

selfhate: I'M WONDERING WHY DO ALL THE MONSTERS COME OUT AT NIGHT 

selfhate: WHY DO WE SLEEP WHEN WE WANT TO HIDE

selfhate: WHY DO I COME BACK TO YOU LIKE I DON'T MIND IF YOU FUCK UP MY LIFE

candyhoe: jataro wtf

pickle: this isn't ur weeb gc dude

selfhate: wait fuck ignore that

changingrooms: loser

selfhate: ik u hate me :)

smartcatboy: jfc jataro no one fucking hates you, you're fine just the way you are

pickle: monaca ships!

smartcatboy: stop that!

candyhoe: SHIP ON CRACK

pickle: ur on crack

candyhoe: ;-;

selfhate: uh tf

selfhate: i gtg eat dinner

_selfhate has gone offline_

changingrooms: so when's the wedding?

smartcatboy: for the last time i don't like jataro! we're just friends!

pickle: mmmmmmmhm.

candyhoe: friends call each other cute

smartcatboy: THAT WAS ONE TIME!

smartcatboy: he did look cute tho...

pickle: bruh

changingrooms: i see the way you look at jataro

candyhoe: i remember when you got a boner when jataro took off his mask

smartcatboy: BONER?!

smartcatboy: the FUCK?

pickle: defiantly a boner

changingrooms: 100% a boner

smartcatboy: fuck no

candyhoe: fuck yes

smartcatboy: i don't have a crush on jataro! that is facts.

pickle: change facts to opinions

smartboy: MONACA!

changingrooms: dw! we won't judge you! right guys?

pickle: uh, idk about all that

candyhoe: maybe, maybe not.

smartcatboy: bruh, y'all some fake ass friends

pickle: WOAH, WHO SAID WE WE'RE FRIENDS-

smartcatboy: MONACA STFU

changingrooms: BOI I AIN'T NO FAKE ASS FRIEND

candyhoe: SHUT THE FUCK UP

_selfhate is online_

selfhate: bruh, i came back to you guys saying that nagisa has a crush on me

pickle: he does!

smartcatboy: NO I DON'T

changingrooms: YOU HAD A FULL BONER OVER THIS MAN

smartcatboy: NOOOOOOO, SHUT UP MASARU

pickle: i heard you masturbate over him once

candyhoe: holy shit, really???

smartcatboy: THAT IS GROSS WTF

slefhate: welp i'm going to bed, good night friends

pickle: i ain't yo friend

changingrooms: daymn

**\- DM between Jataro 🖌 and Nagisa -**

Jataro 🖌: do you...actually have a crush on me?

Nagisa: ...maybe just a little

Jataro 🖌: maybe i have a little crush on you too...

Nagisa: really?

Jataro 🖌: maybe...

Jataro 🖌: anyway, good night

Nagisa: good night

Jataro 🖌: p.s., i hope that you actually didn't masturbate over me or get a boner off of me bc that's gross 💗💗💗💗

Nagisa: lmao nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for over 2000 hits! i really appreciate it!! happy reading!
> 
> i never said that before, okay-


	22. Makoto and Byakuya DM each other (Naegami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do i ship this so hard 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Makoto - FuckyLucky
> 
> Byakuya - moneyproblems

FuckyLucky: hey byakuya can i ask you a question?

moneyproblems: What is it, Makoto?

FuckyLucky: do you actually love me?

moneyproblems: Well that's...

moneyproblems: Well, you are the most tolerable out of the whole class.

FuckyLucky: that's a good thing...right?

moneyproblems: Of course it is!

FuckyLucky: but do you love me...?

moneyproblems: Isn't it too early for me to answer that?

FuckyLucky: but in the class gc when i said i love you you said likewise...

moneyproblems: That was because we were in the moment! I was on the verge of death, after all. Just a slip of the tongue.

FuckyLucky: byakuya, i know you...

FuckyLucky: you wouldn't say stuff like that unless you mean it...

moneyproblems: Well...that's...

moneyproblems: I'm a person too, I say stuff that I don't mean.

FuckyLucky: BYAKUYA GOD DAMN IT

FuckyLucky: DO. YOU. LOVE. ME? YES. OR. NO? DON'T. GIVE. ME. THAT. SHIT!!!!!!!!!!

moneyproblems: ...

moneyproblems: Makoto, goddammit...

moneyproblems: This is kind of hard for me to answer.

FuckyLucky: nothing is hard for you to answer.

moneyproblems: Ugh.

moneyproblems: Fine, I'll confess. I do have feelings for you, you little shit.

FuckyLucky: REALLY? YOU'RE NOT LYING???

moneyproblems: Nope. I like you.

FuckyLucky: SO ARE WE OFFICAL????

moneyproblems: Yes.

FuckyLucky: YAY!!

FuckyLucky: now that we're offical...do you want to go on a date?

moneyproblems: That sounds fine. Where do you want to go?

FuckyLucky: CHUCK E CHEESE!!!

moneyproblems: Joke like that again and I'll break up with you.

FuckyLucky: i wasn't-

FuckyLucky: fine, how about a restaurant?

moneyproblems: Okay.

moneyproblems: When should we go?

FuckyLucky: we should go on friday! 

moneyproblems: Alright.

moneyproblems: Oh, and wear something nice. The restaurant we're going to won't let you in if you look like you got your outfit from the dumpster.

FuckyLucky: i don't really have anything that looks nice.

moneyproblems: Of course you don't, peasant.

moneyproblems: I'll give you one of my outfits for this one time.

FuckyLucky: what about next time?

moneyproblems: We're going shopping to get you new clothes.

moneyproblems: I can't date someone who doesn't at least have one good outfit.

FuckyLucky: aww, thank you babe 💗💗💗💗💗

moneyproblems: Uh...you're welcome.

FuckyLucky: call me a nickname!!!

moneyproblems: ...

moneyproblems: Okay...darling.

FuckyLucky: YAY!

FuckyLucky: i love you! :3

moneyproblems: I love you too.

FuckyLucky: can we tell everyone were offical?

moneyproblems: I think they can all guess.

moneyproblems: And are you at my door?

FuckyLucky: yeah!! open up baby!

moneyproblems: Jesus, okay.


	23. kaito and kokichi fight (very epic) (kokichi gets fucking emotional)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp...this is kaito and kokichi behavior right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Kaede - shavingmypianooo
> 
> Shuichi - nodipsherlock
> 
> Kokichi - LyinAss
> 
> Miu - harder
> 
> Ryoma - catsrgud
> 
> Gonta - bugs
> 
> Korekiyo - gucci shades
> 
> Rantaro - AVOCADADDY
> 
> Tsumugi - kisskissfallinlove
> 
> Tenko - hatebutloveMENNY
> 
> Kirumi - MommyMaid
> 
> Angie - atuaismydeadfather
> 
> Himiko - DonkeyFromShrek
> 
> Kaito - IdioticStar
> 
> Maki - StabbyStab

LyinAss: what should we do for this chapter today?

catsrgud: we all learn to tie a noose and we all hang ourselves

bugs: ryoma D:

bugs: *hugs ryoma*

catsrgud: *hugs back* ty gonta :)

kisskissfallinlove: aww, so cute

harder: stop bein' sad ryoma, for christs sake

catsrgud: do you not know what depression is like, dumbass? we can't just use a fucking light switch to turn it off and on

harder: NO SHIT RYOMA

harder: I TRY TO DO NICE THINGS AND THIS IS MY CONSEQUENCES

catsrgud: shut up hoe

bugs: haha.

bugs: miu a hoe!

LyinAss: WDNFNENWUFNWGUWRGNWEGNEWIUGN GONTA ENFIERJGNUEINGFIU I CAN'T FESBFUWEIFBW 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

kisskissfallinlove: see, this is why everyone loves gonta, he's so pure

bugs: thank you tsumugi! 

shavingmypianooo: awww!

LyinAss: guys, remember when i liked shuichi? haha, those were the good days

nodipsherlock: yeah...uh...golden days...

IdioticStar: ew no

IdioticStar: those were not the "good days"

IdiotisStar: it was fucking gross how you would just endlessly talk about him, like jesus i was so fucking happy when you and himiko were official

LyinAss: oh my, if only i gave a fuck about how you feel!

IdioticStar: oh shut the hell up

LyinAss: no u

IdioticStar: no u

LyinAss: no u

IdioticStar: no u

LyinAss: no u

IdioticStar: no u

catsrgud: both of you shut the hell up

IdioticStar: yeah kokichi

IdioticStar: shut up

LyinAss: i-

LyinAss: idiot.

IdioticStar: i’m gonna fight you

LyinAss: BET BITCH FIGHT ME

IdioticStar: AT THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL

LyinAss: BET HOE

shavingmypianooo: please no violence!

bugs: gonta agree! friends no do that to others!

MommyMaid: I agree. Please stop arguing.

LyinAss: kaito wanted to fight so we’re fighting

IdioticStar: hell yeah.

_IdioticStar has gone offline_

_LyinAss has gone offline_

shavingmypianooo: someone’s gotta stop them!

bugs: don’t worry kaede! as gentleman, gonta will stop fight

hatebutloveMENNY: ugh, degenerate males making gonta do shit that isn’t his fault

StabbyStab: don’t worry about it gonta, i’ll stop them. well, at least i’ll stop kaito but i dunno about kokichi.

DonkeyFromShrek: nyehhh, where are they?

shavingmypianooo: they said they were fighting at the back of the school

DonkeyFromShrek: kokichi listens to me so i’ll go with maki

StabbyStab: okay let’s go

**9:03am**

shavingmypianooo: ...

shavingmypianooo: **@DonkeyFromShrek @StabbyStab** how did it go?

StabbyStab: uhm

DonkeyFromShrek: my magic and maki's effort didn't work. they fought.

shavingmypianooo: ...

catsrgud: who won?

LyinAss: kaito.

LyinAss: he won >:(

IdioticStar: weak ass

LyinAss: SHUT UP

LyinAss: FUCK YOU I HATE YOU

IdioticStar: I HATE YOU TOO

IdioticStar: NOW GO CRY LIKE A LITTLE BITCH THAT YOU ARE

LyinAss IN FACT, I WILL

_LyinAss has gone offline_

shavingmypianooo: ...

shavingmypianooo: kaito that was too far

IdioticStar: too far?

IdioticStar: he takes it too far all the time?

shavingmypianooo: well...

IdioticStar: exactly

harder: lmao did the whiny gay bitch get cooked?

IdioticStar: hell yeah he did

harder: fuckin VIRGIN

IdioticStar: lmao ^

nodipsherlock: ...

**(private message between [insert donkey noises] and fanta leader)**

[insert donkey noises]: you okay?

fanta leader: no.

[insert donkey noises]: is about the fight and what kaito said?

fanta leader: i swear, everyone fucking hates me

[insert donkey noises]: nyeh! i don't hate you!

fanta leader: you want to hate me, don't you?

[insert donkey noises]: of course not!

[insert donkey noises]: if i hated you then i wouldn't be dating you! that's wouldn't be right if i did!

fanta leader: but i'm such a bad person...you shouldn't love someone like me!!

[insert donkey noises]: you show me the nice side of you, kokichi..

[insert donkey noises]: maybe if you show the nice side to everyone else they'll start liking you better! 

fanta leader: i don't know if i can do it...

[insert donkey noises]: if you can do it with me then you can do it with everyone else...i believe in you :3

fanta leader: ...

fanta leader: okay, i'll try for you

[insert donkey noises]: :D

[insert donkey noises} love you

fanta leader: love you too

_Class...79 I think?_

shavingmypianooo: sksksksk and i oop

gucci shades: ew, a VSCO girl

shavingmypianooo: lmao, what’s your problem with VSCOs?

gucci shades: they make humanity...gay

AVOCADADDY: HWDBQDYEVFBYUSBVBFBS

AVOCADADDY: BVYBVVUYSBESD VSCOS ARE GAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY

harder: lmao gay VSCOs

LyinAss: uhm...fuck, i can't do it

DonkeyFromShrek: NYEh! if anyone got an issue i'll bust them over the head...you got this...

harder: okay, the fuck's goin' on?

LyinAss: okay...

LyinAss: **@everyone** ....I'm sorry for me being such an ass...that's all I fucking got

_LyinAss has left the chat_

DonkeyFromShrek: i wasn't expecting him to leave, okay-

DonkeyFromShrek: hold on

_DonkeyFromShrek has added 2 people_

_DonkeyFromShrek has changed 2 names_

atuaismydeadfather: himiko why.

LyinAss: ^^^^^^^

DonkeyFromShrek: you gotta hear what the others gotta say!

nodipsherlock: okay so...kokichi apologized...wait, KOKICHI APOLOGIZED DHWEEFBBEWIF I THINK I'M SEEING THINGS FJIENFERGNEE RANTARO DID YOU SNEAK METH IN MY FOOD???

AVOCADADDY: I WISH I DID BUT ON GOD I DID NOT THIS TIME

MommyMaid: Are you really sorry, though?

LyinAss: yes...goddammit just forgive me i'm fucking trying

harder: nah B)

LyinAss: HIMIKO SHE GOT AN ISSUE FUCKING BOMB HER

DonkeyFromShrek: this is miu, her mouth moves before her brain can react

kisskissfallinlove: DAMN, HIMIKO JUST ROASTED MIU

harder: f-f-fuck you~

DonkeyFromShrek: anyway, just give them some time, kokichi. :D

LyinAss: okay...

LyinAss: i'm gonna shoot up russia with team 10 bye

_LyinAss has gone offline_

shavingmypianooo: what the hell.

IdioticStar: i-

IdioticStar: okay uhm-

IdioticStar: time to bleach out my eyes

AVOCADADDY: mood


	24. a hella random fanfic i made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idfk how to explain this-  
> the voids do a cringy rp  
> yup  
> fnjsjfsfejn
> 
> i edited some parts to make it funnier

_Mikado*** has made a group chat – **My Homies**_

_Mikado*** has added 4 people in **My Homies**_

Nikei 📝: i’m not your homie-

Hajime 👊: agreed, not your homie

Mikado***: ;-;

Mikado***: so mean! after all the stuff i did for you guys and this is how you treat me?

Emma 💫: what did you do for us?????

Mikado***: uhhhh-

Mikado***: stuff

Iroha101: what kinds of stuff?

Mikado***: STUFF OKAY?!?!?

Mikado***: so i added you guys here for a reason

Nikei 📝: say it

Mikado***: you guys wanna rp?

Emma 💫: sure

Emma 💫: *dies*

Iroha101: noooo emma!

Hajime 👊: she was such a nice girl :-(

Mikado***: so when's the funeral?

Nikei 📝: lol ur not going xD fuck off

Mikado***: but emma was my friend too! i want to come to her funeral!

Iroha101: you’re just gonna be in the way, you flea-bag

Hajime 👊: irOHA debewfhejbhwebh

Mikado***: (-timeskip to funeral-)

Emma 💫: *lays in a coffin, looking like a SNACC, even when dead*

Nikei 📝: (A SNACC???)

Emma 💫: (a snacc.)

Mikado***: *cries* EEEMMMMMAAAAAAA

Hajime 👊: she died so suddenly

Nikei 📝: she had such a bright future...so sad she had to go out this way...

Iroha101: let’s sing beyonce to her

Mikado***: ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

Mikado***: UP IN THE CLUB, JUST BROKE UP,

Hajime 👊: shut the hell up

Mikado***: IROHA SAID TO SING BEYONCE

Iroha101: I WASN’T TALKING ABOUT YOUUUUUUUU

Mikado***: *THROWS THE MINT BOWL AT IROHA*

Iroha101: *-I SLOWLY GETS A DISEASE-*

Nikei 📝: GUYS WTF YOU CANT DO THIS AT A FUNERAL

Hajime 👊: there’s only 4 of us here, no one rlly cares

Nikei 📝: oh shiiit you're right

Nikei 📝: *PLAYS GUCCI GANG EARRAPE ON REPEAT FOR 10 HOURS*

Hajime 👊: *REPEATINGLY DABS*

Mikado***: *DEFAULT DANCES ON EMMAS BODY*

Nikei 📝:

Iroha101:

Hajime 👊:

Emma 💫: (woah buddy let’s back it up a little bit)

Mikado***: (uwu)

Iroha101: (don't EVER UwU again)

Hajime 👊: that was fucked up dude ngl

Mikado***: i thought we were going all out-

Nikei 📝: we danced on the ground, not on poor emma’s damn body

Iroha101: imma call the poopoo

Hajime 👊: CALL THE POOPOO??!?!!?!?

Iroha101: shoot

Iroha101: popo*

Nikei 📝: ah yes, let us call the poopoo place

Mikado***: i’ll poopoo on her body, don’t test me

Emma 💫: (BACK UP A LOT BUDDY)

Iroha101: ew, don’t do that...please don’t do that...

Mikado***: i wanna default dance

Hajime 👊: do it on the goddamn floor

Mikado***: CHOO CHOO IM READY TO POO

Nikei 📝: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Emma 💫: (bruh wtf are we doing LOL)

Hajime 👊: (dying slowly)

Emma 💫: (my funeral turned into where we stan poopoo place)

Iroha101: (dang right! and i’m the leader)

Mikado***: (i loved this! i felt like i got to know my homies better!)

Iroha101: We’re.

Hajime 👊: Not.

Nikei 📝: Your.

Emma 💫: Homies!

Mikado***: whatever

Mikado***: you guys wanna rp some other time?

Nikei 📝: even tho i hate you i’ll rp

Iroha101: this was fun! so sure!

Hajime 👊: why not

Emma 💫: sure

Hajime 👊: ok but emma no dying

Emma 💫: no promises~

Nikei 📝: i-


	25. ibuki kills hiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even tho i like hiyoko she deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Hajime - SHSLnothing
> 
> Nagito - simp4hope
> 
> Chiaki - games
> 
> Kazuichi - Sodapop Curtis
> 
> Sonia - PrincessBlondie
> 
> Akane - fat tits
> 
> Nekomaru - fat shits
> 
> Hiyoko - stupid hoe
> 
> Teruteru - perv with no dicc (he only gets one line lmao)
> 
> Fuyuhiko - boss baby
> 
> Gundham - hamster boy
> 
> Peko - PlasticSword

Sodapop Curtis: -gets on top of you and puts your dick in my ass and moans- oh yesssss gundham~!

boss baby: WOAH THIS ISN'T DMS BUDDY

SHSLnothing: wat the fuck?

hamster boy: you dumb mortal!

games: Delete that shit

Sodapop Curtis: SHIT FUCCK

PlasticSword: well then.

SHSLnothing: ignoring that

SHSLnothing: how is every1?

games: I'm fine, just playing games

boss baby: bored

fat shits: TAKIN' A FAT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

SHSLnothing: that's...that's gr8 nekomaru...

fat tits: so that's why you're so late! hurry up, i wanna train!!

fat shits: WAIT, Akane!

perv with no dicc: SHORTY GOT THE FATTY

games: no.

PlasticSword: don't.

simp4hope: LET'S ALL HOPE IN THE NAME OF HOPE

boss baby: fuck 👏 hope👏

simp4hope: BITCH

SHSLnothing: now u know wat i have to deal with

PrincesssBlondie: I will attend as long as it does not lead to murder.

simp4hope: oh sonia, you never know what the lessons of hope will lead to

PrincesssBlondie: Then I shall not attend!

Sodapop Curtis: MISS SONIA 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

boss baby: bruh, go back to sexting with gundham

hamster boy: we were NOT doing that!

games: Why you lyin' bro?

hamster boy: -_-

PunkRockYah: good nom nom nomming!

boss baby: gm ibuki.

PlasticSword: hello Ibuki. welcome to hell.

SHSLnothing: JIUFBEWBFEFBESOFSHFD8BOVBEYVB EXACTLY

stupid hoe: cum fuckers

games: How do you fuck cum?

stupid hoe: i dunno, you tell me, cum fucker

PrincessBlondie: Hiyoko! That was very inappropriate!

stupid hoe: shut up smelly cum fucker

Sodapop Curtis: NOW SHE'S SMELLY?!

simp4hope: hiyoko, you're interrupting the lessons of hope! fucking go somewhere

stupid hoe: SHUT UP HAJIME CUM FUCKER

simp4hope: LITTLE DO YOU KNOW I LIKED THAT NAME, DUMB BITCH

stupid hoe: I'M NOT A BITCH, YOU'RE THE BITCH

SHSLnothing: DKJNFFIEUNGU DON'T CALL NAGITO A BITCH HE IS HOLY BEAN AND I LOVE HIM

simp4hope: THANK YOU HAJIME

PunkRockYah: HIYOKO I'M COMING TO YOUR DORM ROOM WITH A GUN AND A WRENCH

boss baby: OH SHIT

Sodapop Curtis: THEY'LL BUST YOUR KNEECAPS, OOO, BUST YOUR KNEECAPS

PlasticSowrd: ig johnny left her

games: XD

stupid hoe: MAHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUU

stupid hoe: **@lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action! @lights camera action!**

_lights camera action! has muted the chat_

stupid hoe: MAHIRU! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

boss baby: LMAO SHE MUTED THE FUCKING CHAT

SHSLnothing: she had enough of yo ass

stupid hoe: IBUKI IS GOING TO KILL ME! HELP ME YOU CUM FUCKERS!

games: Nah B)

simp4hope: i'll make the popcorn!

PrincessBlondie: I will get the bowls!

games: I'll get the popcorn flavor things!

PlasticSword: are we going to watch Ibuki legit kill Hiyoko?

fat tits: HELL YEAH!!!

Sodapop Curtis: she fucking deserves it.

boss baby: we all know damn well mahiru isn't coming to save her ass

simp4hope: i guess the lessons of hope can take a pause

simp4hope: okay what are we waiting for? let's watch ibuki fuck hiyoko up!

PlasticSword: where's mikan?

games: I'll go tell her that Hiyoko is going to die

boss baby: she's gonna love this


	26. are celestia and kyoko together?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we'll never know...or will we in this chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter 
> 
> Junko - Junkowo
> 
> Makoto - LuckyCharms
> 
> Kyoko - detectivepikachu
> 
> Celestia - BetMGM
> 
> Byakuya - moneyCHECC
> 
> Chihiro - HackedIntoYoPussy
> 
> Sayaka - torivega
> 
> Kiyotaka - RULES4LIFE!
> 
> Mondo - VROOM VROOM
> 
> Yasuhiro - 420butveryuseless
> 
> Leon - BallsxMusic

Junkowo: are celestia and kyoko together???

detectivepikachu: Don't start.

Junkowo: THE READERS NEED TO KNOW!!!

BetMGM: me and kyoko are friends.

Junkowo: friends sleep with each other

BetMGM: ...

detectivepikachu: Celes had a nightmare and I comforted her.

LuckyCharms: but i heard moans-

detectivepikachu: MAKOTO. I COMFORTED HER. 

Junkowo: i heard moans in byakuya's room 😏

LuckyCharms: we were watching porn together.

Junkowo: more like doing porn together hehehe

moneyCHECC: Shut up peasant.

Junkowo: how r00d!

BallsxMusic: just admit it you pussies

torivega: yeah leon! admit that you and yasuhiro are a thing!

BallsxMusic: BRO-

420butveryuseless: we are a thing...right leon?

BallsxMusic: NOT RIGHT NOW HIRO

420butveryuseless: but i wanna know!

BallsxMusic: DMS THEN

Junkowo: NO DO IT HERE

torivega: DO IT HERE

VROOM VROOM: DO IT HERE

BallsxMusic: EVEN MONDO?!

420butveryuseless: are we a thing?? 💖💖💖💖

_BallsxMusic has left the chat_

Junkowo: pussy

420butveryuseless: goddamn it

Junkowo: back to celestia and kyoko

BetMGM: no.

Junkowo: i saw you guys holding hands! what's up with that?

detectivepikachu: That's...our hands brushed against each other.

LuckyCharms: stop lying

detectivepikachu: Makoto, go ride Byakuya's dick. -_-

VROOM VROOM: OKAY DAMN THAT WAS SAVAGE

BetMGM: Oh wow lmao

Junkowo: do I need to invite hifumi here?

BetMGM: NO PLEASE DON'T

Junkowo: THEN ADMIT THAT YOU GUYS ARE A THING

detectivepikachu: WE'RE NOT, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS WHAT THE FUCK!!!

torivega: KYOKO CURSED!

LuckyCharms: ew, that's gross

Junkowo: don't be a pussy like leon.

torivega: ^

torivega: leon is blowing up my DMS saying how much he loves-

torivega: WOAH OKAY EFJKFNGJNJE

420butveryuseless: WHAT? IS HE SAYING THAT HE LIKES ME???

torivega: we'll deal with it in another chapter

torivega: for now we'll focus on celes and kyoko

BetMGM: WHY ARE WE THE MAIN FOCUS?????

HackedIntoYoPussy: hello everyone! :D

torivega: HI BABY!!! :D

HackedIntoYoPussy: what's going on?

torivega: WE'RE TRYING TO GET KYOKO AND CELESTIA TOGETHER

HackedIntoYoPussy: aren't they already together?

Junkowo: THAT'S WHAT WE THOUGHT

BetMGM: no one in this school can be friends without someone fucking shipping them

Junkowo: DAMN RIGHT

LuckyCharms: me and kyoko are friends and no one ships us?

Junkowo: **_If only you knew._**

VROOM VROOM: swear

Junkowo: OH MONDO

Junkowo: are you and taka together?

VROOM VROOM: hell yeah!

RULES4LIFE!: He is right, we are a thing.

VROOM VROOM: had sex and everything

RULES4LIFE!: Mondo you went too far.

VROOM VROOM: i just see it as me not being a pussy

Junkowo: s WE A r

Junkowo: celestia and kyoko need to stop being pussies and just fucking confess they are a thing and had good nice sex

BetMGM: i had a goddamn nightmare and slept with kyoko. 

LuckyCharms: BUT I HEARD MOANS-

detectivepikachu: It's funny that you're the only one who heard the moans, Makoto.

RULES4LIFE!: I heard them too when I was scanning the halls!

HackedIntoYoPussy: me too

detectivepikachu: Dammit.

BetMGM: fine! me and kyoko were doing it! so WHAT? that doesn't mean we're a THING? HAHAHA

Junkowo: it kind of does.

BetMGM: NO IT DOESN'T

BetMGM: Y'KNOW WHEN DRUNK PEOPLE HAVE SEX? YEAH, YOU DON'T MEAN IT THE NEXT DAY WHEN YOU'RE SOBER

Junkowo: BUT YOU MEANT IT WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK

Junkowo: SO YES IT DOES

BetMGM: NO

Junkowo: YES

BetMGM: NO

Junkowo: YES

BetMGM: NO

Junkowo: YES

BetMGM: NO

Junkowo: YES

BetMGM: NO

Junkowo: YES

BetMGM: NO

Junkowo: YES

moneyCHECC: Can you peasants stop? 

Junkowo: swear, celestia stop

BetMGM: fuck you

detectivepikachu: Celestia.

BetMGM: kyoko.

detectivepikachu: I think it's time.

BetMGM: i agree.

Junkowo: THIS OUGHTA BE GOOD.

detectivepikachu: me and celestia are sisters

LuckyCharms: WOAH

BetMGM: LMAO LEAVELEAVE

_detectivepikachu has left_

_BetMGM has left_

Junkowo: does anyone here actually believe that?

moneyCHECC: If you do then you're a fool.

torivega: ofc not! that's stupid!

moneyCHECC: like you

HackedIntoYoPussy: **watch it mister.**

moneyCHECC: And what if I don't?

HackedIntoYoPussy: something bad will happen

moneyCHECC: And that is?

HackedIntoYoPussy: IDFK JUST BE SCARED

moneyCHECC: No, I don't think I will.

Junkowo: did he meme?

LuckyCharms: kind of yes, kind of no

420butveryuseless: am i high or did kyoko say that celes and kyoko are sisters?

torivega: she said that

420butveryuseless: EW Y'ALL SHIPPED THEM?? THAT'S INCEST

Junkowo: YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT? YOU DUMB BITCH

moneyCHECC: Fool, they look nothing alike.

420butveryuseless: I DON'T CARE! THAT'S GROSS!! EW

Junkowo: dumbass

torivega: what should we do abt this?

VROOM VROOM: fuckin' bomb him

RULES4LIFE!: Mondo! Don't bomb him!

VROOM VROOM: HE THINKS THAT KYOKO AND CELES ARE SISTERS

RULES4LIFE!: Are they?

moneyCHECC: No, dumbass.

VROOM VROOM: **watch it mister.**

moneyCHECC: Not this shit again.

Junkowo: this legit has gone on for too long we're cutting this short

LuckyCharms: B-B-B-BUT-

Junkowo: NO BUTS, WE'RE CUTTIN THIS SHORT

Junkowo: bye guys!!!!! mwah!


	27. kahoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik y'all know what kahoot this  
> the DRv3 cast plays it, and the host is ofc kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Kaede - shavingmypianooo
> 
> Shuichi - nodipsherlock
> 
> Kokichi - LyinAss
> 
> Miu - harder
> 
> Korekiyo - gucci shades
> 
> Rantaro - AVOCADADDY
> 
> Tsumugi - kisskissfallinlove
> 
> Tenko - hatebutloveMENNY
> 
> Keebo - keeboard
> 
> Angie - atuaismydeadfather
> 
> Himiko - DonkeyFromShrek
> 
> Kaito - IdioticStar
> 
> Maki - StabbyStab

LyinAss: **@everyone** JOIN MY KAHOOT GAME 

shavingmypianooo: what's the code?

LyinAss: 8324858

IdioticStar: what's the topic?

LyinAss: JOIN MY GAME

IdioticStar: OKAY, WHAT'S THE TOPIC?

LyinAss: NO

IdioticStar: the FUCK

DonkeyFromShrek: nyehhhhh, do i have to..?

LyinAss: yes

LyinAss: WHO NAMED THEMSELVES KIYOSASSCHEEKS????

AVOCADADDY: that's me B)

gucci shades: 0/////0

LyinAss: kiyo JOIN

gucci shades: can't i'm busy.

_gucci shades has gone offline_

kisskissfallinlove: IS THE TOPIC ABT ANIME

LyinAss: NO NOW JOIN MY MOTHERFUCKING GAME

kisskissfallinlove: -_- 

shavingmypianooo: I'm in!

LyinAss: PianoChick

LyinAss: boring ass name

shavingmypianooo: ;-;

nodipsherlock: i like her name!

shavingmypianooo: thank you shuichi!! :D

nodipsherlock: oh uhm...you're welcome hehehe

IdioticStar: i deadass wanna know the topic

LyinAss: you'll find out once you join my game!!!!

IdioticStar: ugh fine i'm joining

keeboard: what is going on?

LyinAss: we're playing kahoot! the code is 8324858

LyinAss: and tell ur girlfriend miu to join too...she'll definitely like this game

keeboard: miu is not my girlfriend!!

keeboard: and i'll tell her to join

hatebutloveMENNY: i have nothing better to do so i'll join 

LyinAss: **@everyone** HURRY THE FUCK UP AND JOIN MY DAMN GAME WHAT ARE Y'ALL CHUMPS WAITIN FOR???

StabbyStab: stop fucking pinning

LyinAss: **@everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone**

StabbyStab: bitch.

IdioticStar: maki roll! join the kahoot game!

LyinAss: YEAH!! 8324858 is the code!

StabbyStab: ...

StabbyStab: i'll join bc kaito told me to

kisskissfallinlove: whipped?

StabbyStab: don't fucking start, shirogane.

kisskissfallinlove: scary!

atuaismydeadfather: oh me, oh my!

LyinAss: CULTIST!! JOIN THE FUCKING GAME

atuaismydeadfather: ugh fine

LyinAss: HIMIKO OML

LyinAss: MagicDonkey

DonkeyFromShrek: LMAO

atuaismydeadfather: i'm in

LyinAss: kewl

LyinAss: **@keeboard** where the fuck is miu?

keeboard: she's doing something, she'll come on soon

harder: WASSUP FUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LyinAss: speak of the devil

LyinAss: join my kahoot game! 8324858

harder: HELL YEAH! KAHOOT!

LyinAss: HELL YEAH

LyinAss: once miu joins we'll start

kisskissfallinlove: what about the others?

LyinAss: they can join if they want 

LyinAss: OKAY MIU R U IN???

harder: yes

LyinAss: why the fuck is your name "butt"

harder: don't ask

LyinAss: OKAY I'M STARTING

LyinAss: I'M HYPE

IdioticStar: WHY IS THE FIRST QUESTION "is kaito an idiot?"

IdioticStar: FUCK YOU 

LyinAss: NEE-HEEHEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DonkeyFromShrek: idk how to answer this-

StabbyStab: i choose yes

IdioticStar: MAKI ROLL!!!

nodipsherlock: i said yes

IdioticStar: SHUICHI!

harder: wow lmao

IdioticStar: THE CORRECT ANSWER WAS YES?

IdioticStar: FUCK YOU

LyinAss: IT'S THE TRUTH 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

IdioticStar: I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE

LyinAss: PUSSY

IdioticStar: I HATE YOU

LyinAss: I HATE YOU TOO

shavingmypianooo: bruh go on to the next question

LyinAss: OFC 

LyinAss: GOING ON

kisskissfallinlove: next question: IS MIU UGLY-

harder: HEEEEEEEEEEE~~~

nodipsherlock: i know the answer is going to be no but that's just rude

IdioticStar: IT WASN'T RUDE WHEN YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT

LyinAss: it's facts, kaito

IdioticStar: fuck. you.

harder: but seriously i'm not fucking ugly

shavingmypianooo: i want to keep my strike so sorry miu

harder: FUCK YOU

keeboard: screw my strike, miu isn't ugly!!! she's beautiful!!

harder: thank you keebae! :D

LyinAss: "mIU iS nOt mY GirLfrIenD"

keeboard: shut it!

shavingmypianooo: the correct answer was yes, ofc

shavingmypianooo: typical kokichi behavior

LyinAss: oh my, kaede is in first!

LyinAss: shuichi in second, tsumugi in third, avocado in fourth and maki in fifth!

LyinAss: let's go on, shall we

LyinAss: next question: do tenko and angie actually love each other?

DonkeyFromShrek: of course the do! nyeh!

atuaismydeadfather: well duh, i wouldn't be dating her if i didn't -_-

nodipsherlock: but you two fight 24/7 like wesjfeniufe

hatebutloveMENNY: what would you know, degenerate??

nodipsherlock: bruh, it's obvious-

hatebutloveMENNY: is it tho?

LyinAss: hey tenko, did you join the game?

hatebutloveMENNY: no

LyinAss: join

hatebutloveMENNY: no

LyinAss: fuck you

DonkeyFromShrek: the correct answer was yes UwU

LyinAss: yeah, idk what that one was, rantaro snuck meth in my grape Fanta

AVOCADADDY: why would i do that???

LyinAss: shut up

LyinAss: going on to the next question!

kisskissfallinlove: does keebo have a dick

keeboard: bRUH

kisskissfallinlove: yes, no, maybe, and his dick is a toilet paper roll OML

keeboard: BRUH WHAT THE HELL KOKICHI

LyinAss: :D

IdioticStar: this kahoot game is on crack

DonkeyFromShrek: i picked the toilet paper roll

atuaismydeadfather: atua tells me the right answer is no!

harder: IT'S YES, DUH

keeboard: well...i choose maybe

LyinAss: correct answer was no and toilet paper roll

keeboard: WHAT THE FUCK

shavingmypianooo: yay, i'm still in first!

harder: i'm behind StarBoy...wonder who that is -_-

IdioticStar: me ofc!

LyinAss: i thought you weren't playing anymore

IdioticStar: IGNORING THAT!

LyinAss: whatevs

LyinAss: next question

LyinAss: do kaede and shuichi have a crush on each other?

nodipsherlock: KOKICHI WHAT THE HELL???

shavingmypianooo: ...ugh

LyinAss: nee-heehee!

kisskissfallinlove: yes, no, maybe, or shuichi is gay...smh

DonkeyFromShrek: we already know that shuichi is hella straight

LyinAss: correct answer....YES!!!

nodipsherlock: ...

shavingmypianooo: ...

nodipsherlock: ...kaede can we go in DMS?

shavingmypianooo: ..sure

LyinAss: WHAT ABOUT THE GAME????

LyinAss: C'MON

DonkeyFromShrek: WHY IS THE NEXT QUESTION "himiko has no tits - agree or disagree"?????

LyinAss: TIME TO END THE GAME AND RUN

_LyinAss has gone offline_

DonkeyFromShrek: COME BACK HERE ASSHOLE 

_DonkeyFromShrek has gone offline_

kisskissfallinlove: wow smh what a great bf

**(DMS between Kaedamn and Shuitchy)**

Shuitchy: i wanted to tell you this in DMS...i do like you...

Kaedamn: really?

Shuitchy: yeah...you're a really nice girl that wants to help everyone...and i envy that...

Kaedamn: aww, shuichi

Kaedamn: i like you too

Kaedamn: they way you just wanna help everyone is sweet :D

Shuitchy: thanks :)

Shuitchy: so...will you go out...with me?

Kaedamn: of course!

Shuitchy: 🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂

Kaedamn: hehe

Shuitchy: do you mind if i come to your room?

Kaedamn: not at all! you're welcome anytime! ❤❤❤❤

Shuitchy: hehe

Kaedamn: hehehe

**the main chat**

IdioticStar: what do we do now?

StabbyStab: i'm taking a walk

IdioticStar: CAN I COME?!

StabbyStab: sure. i'm outside the dorms

IdioticStar: YAY

kisskissfallinlove: i'll watch himiko chase kokichi

harder: same, i'm makin popcorn now

keeboard: miu

harder: yeah?

keeboard: you're not ugly, you're a beautiful girl 💚💚💚💚

harder: thanks keebae ❤

keeboard: :D

kisskissfallinlove: "MIu iS nOt mY gIrlfRiEnD"

keeboard: shut it!!!


	28. i (hajime and kanade fucking fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll find out once you read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Sora - the hugger
> 
> Kanade - guitar solo
> 
> Hibiki - just sing!
> 
> Mikado - You'reAWizardHarry (he got his name changed but it's just so good i just...find out)
> 
> Hajime - mike tyson
> 
> Shinji - heart burn
> 
> Setsuka - StickAss
> 
> Nikei - dear journal
> 
> Emma - EMMIC
> 
> Syobai- WE'VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY
> 
> Iroha - bob ross

guitar solo: i

the hugger: i?

guitar solo: i.

bob ross: the hecc?

guitar solo: i. i. i.

mike tyson: bitches be like i- i- you- wow i-

bitch what? speak. spit it the fuck out. what do you wannna say? i'm listening. we're all waiting and you're doing nothing. this is nonsense, you can't even use words anymore. go the hell outside for one damn, goddamn. get a job or something.

heart burn: h-h-h-h-h-h-hajime t-t-t-t-that w-w-w-w-was s-s-s-s-s-s-swag

mike tyson: thank you B)

guitar solo: bruh i

mike tyson: i WHAT??

guitar solo: first, stfu hajime

guitar solo: second, i.

bob ross: i what tho?

bob ross: like i don't get it

guitar solo: you don't need to get it

guitar solo: it's just i

mike tyson: so i?

guitar solo: yup. so i.

mike tyson: wow, totally makes sense now, totally not stupid 😑

guitar solo: fuck you

WE'VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: i think ur stupid

guitar solo: nono, child

guitar solo: there is no "i think this" or "i think that"

guitar solo: just i.

WE'VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY: bruh.

just sing!: so it's just "i"?

guitar solo: yes, yes

just sing!: this makes a lot of sense!

mike tyson: no it doesn't.

bob ross: i. :)

guitar solo: i. :)

dear journal: i?

guitar solo: i.

dear journal: wtf

guitar solo: DON'T "wtf" i

guitar solo: DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKER

dear journal: why didn't you capitalize i?

guitar solo: because "I" is just a failure

dear journal: it's the same thing???

guitar solo: NO IT'S NOT, TRASH JOURNALIST

dear journal: CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF

the hugger: bruh, this whole argument started because of a goddamn letter

guitar solo: how DARE you say i is a "goddamn letter"

guitar solo: i is our leader, OKAY? if you got a problem, leave 

_WE'VE GOT TO HAVE...MONEY has left_

guitar solo: -_-

StickAss: what's going on?

guitar solo: nothing, shut up idiot

just sing!: suka isn't an idiot!

guitar solo: shut your mouth before i come to your room and shut it for you.

guitar solo: anyway, i.

bob ross: i :D

guitar solo: SEE, THIS IS WHY I LOVE IROHA, SHE DOESN'T COMPLAIN OR ANYTHING, SHE JUST ROLLS WITH IT

bob ross: :D

the hugger: are you high?

guitar solo: perhaps

guitar solo: and what if i am?

the hugger: .

guitar solo: exactly 😎

the hugger: uh...so what do we do?

guitar solo: we i ofc

dear journal: dude, shut UP

You'reAWizardHarry: good morning friends!

_dear journal has changed one name_

baby dick mikado: ;-;

dear journal: suits you :D

baby dick mikado: 

baby dick mikado: i wuv u :D

dear journal: .

dear journal: the fuck?

the hugger: damn????

guitar solo: smh uncultured fucks.

heart burn: we're not uncultured, we just don't give a damn about your i fetish

mike tyson: shinji that was swag

heart burn: t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thank y-y-y-y-y-y-you 0/////0

guitar solo: IT'S NOT A FETISH!!

dear journal: then what is it?

guitar solo: it's i ofc

guitar solo: nothing more, nothing less :)

EMMIC: what did i wake up to?

dear journal: hell

EMMIC: no shit

mike tyson: you woke up to kanade being a fucking crackhead

guitar solo: WE'RE GONNA FIGHT

mike tyson: BET BITCH FIGHT ME

guitar solo: LET'S GO

mike tyson: OKAY 

_mike tyson has gone offline_

_guitar solo has gone offline_

the hugger: wow, i wasn't expecting it to end like this

bob ross: lol

dear journal: did you know that if you put a line under lol it looks like someone's drowning, see: lol

the hugger: nikei, are YOU high?

dear journal: perhaps

the hugger: oh my god

StickAss: are we going to stop the fight between kanade and hajime?

just sing!: no, i actually wanna see my sister get her ass beat by a famous boxer

EMMIC: NFEFNEFOEBWGY8 DAMN

StickAss: what a great sister lmao

just sing!: such greatness


	29. random shit once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too much shit goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter 
> 
> Rei - meanie poopy pants
> 
> Akane - miss maid
> 
> Kiyoka - sniper no sniping
> 
> Satsuki - dirty night clowns 🎪🎪
> 
> Teruya - yeehaw
> 
> Yuki - glitter lucky
> 
> Haruhiko - amelia earhart 🛫🛫
> 
> Ayame - gotta blast!
> 
> Mitsuhiro - rapist ⚽⚽
> 
> Kinji - rappin' for jesus 🙏🎤
> 
> Tsurugi - mall cop
> 
> Mikako - casper the ghost 👻👻
> 
> Kizuna - slut
> 
> Kanata - doc mcstuffins
> 
> Kakeru - phoenix wright

sniper no sniping: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

sniper no sniping: uh how tf do i say this

meanie poopy pants: say it

sniper no sniping: okay i am damn

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: *puts on helment*

mall cop: wh?

sniper no sniping: well...i got news

yeehaw: ur bald?

sniper no sniping: ...stfu cactus

yeehaw: FUWK YOU

meanie poopy pants: Spit it the fuck out.

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: let her take her time damn rei

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: go on sweetheart.

sniper no sniping: .

sniper no sniping: so uh...i’m in a poly relationship with mitch and kizuna

phoenix wright: congrats!

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: satsuki is happy for you!

mall cop: i am as well

glitter lucky: same 

yeehaw: but are ya bald?

sniper no sniping: no...why do you think i’m bald?

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: it’s because he doesn’t want to be the only bald kid in our class

yeehaw: SHUT YA ASS UP! I’M NOT BALD, THAT WAS ALL AN ILLUSION

meanie poopy pants: does it ever get tiring being with those idiots?

sniper no sniping: they’re not idiots

slut: YEAH! I KNOW WHAT 1 + 1 IS

slut: ITS 193

gotta blast!: OH BRO 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

meanie poopy pants: even ayame is laughing at your stupidity

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: it’s 2...

rapist ⚽⚽: 🤦

mall cop: look who it is, priest baby 💖

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: ...

mall cop: UwU

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: don’t EVER do that again.

doc mcstuffins: swear bro

sniper no sniping: so uh...is everyone okay with that?

yeehaw: with you bein bald?

sniper no sniping: I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND FUCK YOU UP

miss maid: i think she means with her being in a poly relationship...i’m okay with it

yeehaw: oh that...ye, i’m fine wit it

meanie poopy pants: wait, did tsurugi just UwU

meanie poopy pants: this is why suicide exists

phoenix wright: 🤣

mall cop: INESFIEIU KAKERU DONT FUCKING LAUGH

phoenix wright: why, am i not allowed to have the right to laugh?

mall cop: I DIDN'T SAY THAT

mall cop: IT'S JUST THAT THE JOKE WASN’T FUCKING FUNNY

phoenix wright: it was to me

casper the ghost 👻👻: yeah bitch, stop complaining

meanie poopy pants: ^ 🤣🤣

mall cop: ITS NOT FUNNY

doc mcstuffins: KINJI IS CHOKING ON HIS TEA RN BC HE’S LAUGHING SO HARD 🤣🤣

mall cop: ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY

mall cop: REI TELL THEM TO STOP

meanie poopy pants: are you a fucking idiot? I’m the one who caused all of this.

mall cop: oh yeah...i forgot

meanie poopy pants: BRUH WHAT

slut: why is this the only chat where people get triggered at the little things

mall cop: REI SAID I WAS THE REASON FOR SUICIDE LIKE I FEEL OFFENDED I WAS STANDING UP FOR MYSELF

rapist ⚽⚽: lmao shut up

mall cop: KIYOKA COME AND GET UR GF AND BF THEY’RE ABUSING THE FUCK OUTTA ME

sniper no sniping: nah

mall cop: ;-;

_mall cop has gone offline_

yeehaw: is he mad?

casper the ghost 👻👻: who cares?

meanie poopy pants: see, this is why Mikako is my queen, I raised her well

casper the ghost 👻👻: :D

meanie poopy pants: :D

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: EW DID REI JUST USE EMOTICONS EUBGBGWIEU

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: ah shit, she did! gross!

sniper no sniping: what did this turn into?

slut: i honestly don’t know.

mall cop: a place where rei uses emoticons and kinji laughs at his husband

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: we didn’t get that far, my guy

doc mcstuffins: OH SHIT REJECTED

yeehaw: lmao he should've seen that comin

mall cop: fuck you all

gotta blast!: weren’t you just offline

gotta blast!: like bitch this isn’t your time to shine get your candy ass back offline

mall cop: FUCK YOU

miss maid: AYAME EFSKNGUERGNKEU LMAO

_mall cop has left the chat_

gotta blast!: or better

meanie poopy pants: that was fucking savage, not gonna lie

glitter lucky: i come back to this chaos

yeehaw: yeah, idfk what this is either, yuki

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: you caused half of this, cactus

yeehaw: I AIN’T NO FUCKIN CACTUS

meanie poopy pants: I need to ask...who thought of that nickname for Teruya?

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: you wouldn’t believe who thought of it

meanie poopy pants: WAS IS MIKAKO?

casper the ghost 👻👻: I WISH

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: it was me.

meanie poopy pants: NO FUCKING WAY

meanie poopy pants: ITALIAN GIANT?

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: you called me that because i grew up in italy and i’m 6ft tall correct?

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: and kanata stop laughing

doc mcstuffins: I CANT BRO SHE SAID "ITALIAN GIANT" EWNFNUIEWNIE

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: me, haru, and teruya went to the kicthen and saw kinji there drinking tea while reading the bibble so we said hi and asked if we can drnik tea with him. he said “SURE HEHEHEHEH I LIKE TSURUGI DICC” so we sat down with him and talked and then teurya shit his pants and kinji called hikm cactus

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: .

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: are you fucking high?

yeehaw: I DID NOT SHIT MY PANTS

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: ...and i did not say, and i quote “sure he he he he h i like tsurugi dicc”

meanie poopy pants: tf is a bibble

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: everything up until kinji’s fake dialouge is true

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: teruya kept being an annoying shit to kinji and he looked teruya in the eyes, and with a straight face said “do you ever shut the fuck up you cactus?” and that’s when it was born

yeehaw: THATS MORE LIKE IT!

yeehaw: and i ain’t a cactus!

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: that’s basically what i fucking said

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: NO YOU DIDN’T BRO TERUYA DID NOT SHIT HIS PANTS NOR DID KINJI SAY THAT HE LIKES TSURUGI’S MOLDY DICK

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: lol

phoenix wright: ew kinji said lol

slut: TSURUGI’S MOLDY DICK XDD

gotta blast!: y’all just dissing tsurugi

doc mcstuffins: he should be glad he left this group chat because SHIT man are we wild

meanie poopy pants: Teruya looks like the type to shit his pants

yeehaw: FUCK YOU

rapist ⚽⚽: ew, “moldy dick”?

casper the ghost 👻👻: it’s facts, mitsuhiro.

casper the ghost 👻👻: **tsurugi kinjo has a moldy, cheesy, smelly dick.**

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: CHEESY AND SMELLY SNFUEFEUSFIEU

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: y’all fuckers gross

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: satsuki, no one asked you for your opinion so just shut up and go read the rip-off of a bible...*shivers* bibble...

meanie poopy pants: DAMN

phoenix wright: he said some *shivers* i'm WEAK

doc mcstuffins: walmart bible

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: i did’t mean to spell bobbble liek that

casper the ghost 👻👻: OH MY GOODNESS IT JUST KEEPS GETTING FUCKING WORSE

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: THE BOBBBLE EWJFKNE

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: BITCH BYE-

yeehaw: KINJI CURSED DNGRGNREGKR

meanie poopy pants: this is why i barely talk to you fuckers

casper the ghost 👻👻: oh lmao i see how it is

casper the ghost 👻👻: our classmates are too stupid for you

meanie poopy pants: yes. but you're an exception

capser the ghost 👻👻: :)

phoenix wright: some of us are exceptions too ;-;

meanie poopy pants: ig you are fine...so is kinji...and kiyoka...and maybe kanata

rappin' for jesus 🙏🎤: oh...thanks.

sniper no sniping: thank you!

doc mcstuffins: ik i'm a chad B)

phoenix wright: no

doc mcstuffins: damn

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: what about me?

meanie poopy pants: you're too stupid.

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: ;-;

amelia earhart 🛫🛫: dw, we can be stupid together

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: yay!

miss maid: lmao

yeehaw: i already know i'm an expection!

meanie poopy pants: IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS 

yeehaw: nah rei.

meanie poopy pants: yah rei.

slut: ew, rei said "yah"

meanie poopy pants: -_-

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: REI STOP USING EMOTICONS

meanie poopy pants: ╰(*°▽°*)╯

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

rapist ⚽⚽: (⌐■_■)

slut: wow

rapist ⚽⚽: anyway guys how about we play some soccer

yeehaw: nah B)

rapist ⚽⚽: suck a dick, cactus

yeehaw: FUCK YOU

dirty night clowns 🎪🎪: bibble!

rappin’ for jesus 🙏🎤: DON’T FUCK WITH ME SATSUKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a special for you guys :D  
> btw thanks for over 3000 hits!   
> anyway goodbye


	30. sayaka TPs chihiro's house, makoto goes into a full rant, junkowo is just being junkowo, a lot of shit going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quarantine has fucked everyone up  
> also where the fuck did all my theme ideas go??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Junko - Junkowo
> 
> Makoto - LuckyCharms
> 
> Kyoko - detectivepikachu
> 
> Celestia - BetMGM
> 
> Byakuya - moneyCHECC
> 
> Toko - BookWorm
> 
> Chihiro - HackedIntoYoPussy
> 
> Sayaka - torivega
> 
> Kiyotaka - RULES4LIFE!
> 
> Mondo - VROOM VROOM
> 
> Aoi - UNDER THE SEAAA
> 
> Sakura - TreeTrunk
> 
> Yasuhiro - 420butveryuseless
> 
> Komaru - Angel
> 
> Leon - BallsxMusic
> 
> Hifumi - i am one hell of a fanfic writer

torivega: **@HackedIntoYoPussy** mind if i TP your house?

HackedIntoYoPussy: not at all, go ahead

Junkowo: SHE'S GONNA TP YOUR HOUSE???

HackedIntoYoPussy: quarantine has left me with nothing to do so if sayaka tp's my house at least i can clean it up

VROOM VROOM: chihiro what-

torivega: yay, you're the best bf ever! :D

_torivega has gone offline_

LuckyCharms: is she actually going to do it-

HackedIntoYoPussy: if she doesn't i'm going to be pissed

VROOM VROOM: h o w ? ? ?

Junkowo: all chihiro wants is for something to do, and honestly, i don't blame him

VROOM VROOM: ik quarantine sucks stinky ass but you're really gonna clean up toilet paper-

HackedIntoYoPussy: sure, what else am i going to do?

VROOM VROOM: 

Junkowo: that reminds me! i need to invite pussies back

LuckyCharms: WHAT???

_Junkowo has added 3 people_

_Junkowo has changed 3 names_

BallsxMusic: noooooooooo

Junkowo: **@420butveryuseless** someone's baaaacckk~!

BallsxMusic: JUNKO NO

Junkowo: junkowo yes!

420butveryuseless: LEON BABY I MISSED YOU!

BallsxMusic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

420butveryuseless: LEON WHERE ARE YOU

TreeTrunk: in the gym

BallsxMusic: SAKURA-

420butveryuseless: I'M COMING THERE RN!

BallsxMusic: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

_BallsxMusic has gone offline_

_420butveryuseless has gone offline_

Junkowo: glad junkowo could help! :3

moneyCHECC: I think you made matters worse.

Junkowo: ignoring what rich dipshit said!

LuckyCharms: I have came here to say that Byakuya Toegami is not a "rich dipshit". In fact, he is the perfect human. If anyone one of Y'ALL wanna say he's not, I own a knife, I will come to each and every one of y'all houses and stab the shitty shit shit out of you. So say that Byakuya Toegami is a "rich dipshit" or ANYTHING that is offensive to his family name one more motherfucking time and the next thing you'll be seein' is the holy light and Jesus. Do I make myself motherfucking clear? Yes sir or no sir?

VROOM VROOM: **TOE** GAMI 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

UNDER THE SEAAA: he went into a full rant about how byakuya is perfect oml what a great bf

Junkowo: i still can't get over the "toegami" part

moneyCHECC: WHY did you have to say anything, Makoto? You could've just kept your mouth shut, but noooo, you had to speak.

moneyCHECC: This is what happens when peasants with 1 braincell speak.

moneyCHECC: But even then, I guess Makoto has 2 braincells instead of 1.

Junkowo: HOW DOES THAT DUMBASS HAVE MORE BRAINCELLS THAN ME??

RULES4LIFE!: Makoto! We will not be sending threats to ANYONE! Now do **I** make myself clear? Yes sir or no sir?

VROOM VROOM: YES DADDY

RULES4LIFE!: Oh yes, call me daddy. 😏

BetMGM: stop.

LuckyCharms: no sir! i will send threats to ANYONE who wants to call my byakuya anything mean!

RULES4LIFE!:

RULES4LIFE!: wow, ok

VROOM VROOM: TAKA WAS SO SHOCKED HE DIDN'T EVEN USE CAPITALIZATION OR PUNCTUATION

moneyCHECC: This is so embarassing.

LuckyCharms: kuya~! :D

moneyCHECC: Don't.

HackedIntoYoPussy: i got up to get pizza rolls for 3 minutes and this is all the stuff that went down, that's great.

UNDER THE SEAAA: PIZZA ROLLS???

HackedIntoYoPussy: you ain't getting some, i only share with sayaka...hell, i don't even share, she just takes them off my damn plate

VROOM VROOM: f bro.

Junkowo: is she at your house yet?

HackedIntoYoPussy: yeah, she's TPing my house now

Junkowo: you're such a carefree bf i wish i could have someone like that

BetMGM: OH SHIT

BetMGM: remember when you saw that guy with the hat and black hair??

Junkowo:

Junkowo: OKAY SO HEAR THIS SHIT

detectivepikachu: celes, why.

Junkowo: so i walk up to him and say "hewwo! i'm junkowo! what's your name?" and he stepped back like 4 inches and said "nikei...do you need me?" so i automatically cream my panties and say "are you in despair???" and he's like "no...are you high?" so my nipples go hard and i rub my tits on him and then he says "i'm gay" and runs. i cry and go back to my room in despair. 25 minutes later i hear a knock on my room. so i was like "cum in" and my sister comes in and she says "did you rape a guy?" and i was like "hell yeah!" and she's like "imma call 911 now" so like she gets out her phone and i'm like "spear time!!" and next thing i know, mukuros fucking dead

BetMGM: what the fuck?

HackedIntoYoPussy: i'm sorry junkowo but i didn't understand NOTHING

VROOM VROOM: oh, so you're a rapist and a murderer...mk.

LuckyCharms: did he actually say "i'm gay"????

Junkowo: yeah! i couldn't believe it!

HackedIntoYoPussy: hold on sayaka was there so i'll ask her

VROOM VROOM: yes, please do, i don't trust junko

Junkowo: junkowo*

VROOM VROOM: sure.

HackedIntoYoPussy: the whole story about the guy is true, idk about the mukuro part

Junkowo: now THAT'S true

Junkowo: she did get fucking impaled by spares *winks at the viewers*

RULES4LIFE!: No breaking the fourth wall!

Junkowo: shut up before i slam you with a hammer *winks at the viewers again*

VROOM VROOM: don't touch my taka >:(

Junkowo: and what if i do?

VROOM VROOM: i'll fuck you up

Junkowo: i dare you to touch me

LuckyCharms: junkowo! i have had enough of you trying to hurt our loved ones! 

Junkowo: bruh, okay.

moneyCHECC: I had enough of your full existance.

LuckyCharms: LMAO

Angel: this chat is blowing up my phone

LuckyCharms: hey sis!

Angel: hey bro!

BookWorm: Omaru!

moneyCHECC: Oh God, not the book peasant.

BookWorm: M-Master~!

LuckyCharms: i own a knife, don't try me

BetMGM: toko, did you see makoto's full rant??

BookWorm: No I didn't. I-Is it about me?

BetMGM: no, just scroll up.

BookWorm: O-Okay.

Angel: what was his rant about?

UNDER THE SEAAA: junko called byakuya a rich dipshit and makoto went off

BookWorm: Oh my God, I just read all of it.

BookWorm: Toegami.

UNDER THE SEAAA: LMAO

Angel: what???

BookWorm: Omaru, scroll up, it's the funniest shit.

BookWorm: He's going to stab the shit out of us with a butter knife. 🤣🤣🤣

UNDER THE SEAAA: LMAOOOOOOOO

LuckyCharms: IT'S NOT A BUTTER KNIFE!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬

moneyCHECC: He's right, he has a full kitchen knife.

BetMGM: OH SHIT, BYAKUYA TAKING MAKOTO'S SIDE????

Junkowo: I THINK IT'S TIME 

_Junkowo has added 1 person_

_Junkowo has changed one name_

i am one hell of a fanfic writer: ooooh, black butler referance!

BetMGM:

BetMGM: please DO NOT tell me who i think that is.

i am one hell of a fanfic writer: my dear celes! hello! it's hifumi!

BetMGM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Junkowo: hifumi, i got a job for you.

i am one hell of a fanfic writer: can it wait? i'm with tsumugi atm.

Junkowo: yeah, but can you make a fanfic about makoto and byakuya? i'll pay you with my ciel cosplay

i am one hell of a fanfic writer: OH FUCK YEAH IT'S A DEAL

BetMGM: I'M GONNA DIE

i am one hell of a fanfic writer: celes, i'm over you.

BetMGM: WAIT WHAT???

moneyCHECC: What the actual hell is going on?

Junkowo: greatness!

i am one hell of a fanfic writer: kinda have a crush on tsumugi 👉👈

BetMGM:

_BetMGM has gone offline_

VROOM VROOM: wait, is she JEALOUS???

HackedIntoYoPussy: hell no.

VROOM VROOM: SWEAR BRO

Junkowo: oooo! this is getting juicy!

BookWorm: Gross slut.

Angel: toko! that's not nice!

BookWorm: Omaru shush.

detectivepikachu: Oh.

Junkowo: KYOKO, ASK CELES IF SHE'S JEALOUS

detectivepikachu: I'm not getting myself involed.

_detectivepikachu has gone offline_

VROOM VROOM: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS LOVE TRIANGLE???

BookWorm: ^^^^^^^^^^

TreeTrunk: Celestia just went to the gym and punched a punching bag.

TreeTrunk: I think she broke her hand. There was a loud crack.

Junkowo: OOOOOOOO CELES HAS A CRUSH ON HIFUMI AND KYOKO??? WHAT THE HELL DEJIWFNUWEBE

VROOM VROOM: THIS IS GROSS I'M GOIN ON A BIKE RIDE TAKA COME WITH ME 

RULES4LIFE!: OKAY LET'S GO MONDO.

_RULES4LIFE! has gone offline_

_VROOM VROOM has gone offline_

i am one hell of a fanfic writer: so...can i stay here?

Junkowo: sure.

Junkowo: hey chihiro is sayaka done TPing your house

HackedIntoYoPussy: no, she's taking a break...eating my damn pizza rolls smh smh smh

UNDER THE SEAAA: chihiro really hates when sayaka eats his pizza rolls

HackedIntoYoPussy: i really do.

LuckyCharms: i'm gonna have sex with byakuya now, bye byes!

moneyCHECC: You're gonna WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i try to create drama -_-


	31. Korekiyo and Rantro DM each other (Amaguji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another DM because you guys deserve it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Korekiyo - seesaw man
> 
> Rantaro - drugs are thugs

drugs are thugs: hey

seesaw man: hello

drugs are thugs: shitty, you?

seesaw man: huh?

drugs are thugs: i told you how i'm feeling 

seesaw man: but i didn't ask how you were feeling

drugs are thugs: does it look like i care?

seesaw man:

seesaw man: why are you feeling shitty

drugs are thugs: i ran out of meth 

seesaw man: really

drugs are thugs: that's not all

drugs are thugs: you're not here with me 

seesaw man: oh.

drugs are thugs: soooo can i come over?

seesaw man: sure.

drugs are thugs: okay before i come over

drugs are thugs: i need to get my meth

drugs are thugs: do you know where a good meth store is?

seesaw man: uh no, i'm not a druggie

drugs are thugs: kiyo, you're hella lame

drugs are thugs: like if i don't get my drugs imma die

seesaw man: how????

drugs are thugs:

drugs are thugs: do you not understand that 50% of my energy is meth

seesaw man: what's the other 50%?

drugs are thugs: you~

seesaw man: jesus christ rantaro

drugs are thugs: anyway, when i come to your house do you wanna fuck?

seesaw man:

seesaw man: i can't say no, can i?

drugs are thugs: of course not :3

seesaw man: this is a one sided relationship

drugs are thugs: HOW??

seesaw man: i can't even choose if i want to have sex with you or not

drugs are thugs: of course not, my fucks are something no one can deny!

seesaw man: what will i do with you, rantaro -_-

drugs are thugs: lmao

drugs are thugs: okay i SERIOUSLY need some meth

drugs are thugs: wait i think i have weed

drugs are thugs: oh HELL yeah i'll smoke some weed

seesaw man: oh my

drugs are thugs: wanna smoke some with me?

seesaw man: i can't say no

drugs are thugs: EXACTLY! babe, you know me too well!

seesaw man: *sigh*

drugs are thugs: you'll be smelling colors and touching clouds

seesaw man: none of those things are possible

drugs are thugs: it's possible when you're hiiiiigh~!

seesaw man: wow, okay.

drugs are thugs: okay i got my weed imma head out 

drugs are thugs: i accidently ate your door key while i was high so leave the door unlocked, okay?

seesaw man: you WHAT?

drugs are thugs: ohhh yeahhh, i didn't tell you about that, did i hehehe

seesaw man: who eats KEYS?

drugs are thugs: rantaro amami

seesaw man: you're really something else

drugs are thugs: hell yeah i am!

drugs are thugs: anyway leave the door unlocked and wear something sexy

seesaw man: WHY?

drugs are thugs: you don't want my dick to be soft when i fuck you, don't you~?

seesaw man: NEWIUFUFBEHWB

seesaw man: rantaro.

drugs are thugs: korekiyo.

seesaw man: why are you like this?

drugs are thugs: that part will be left unsaid.

drugs are thugs: okay i'm getting in my car i'll be there soon

seesaw man:

seesaw man: don't smoke and drive

drugs are thugs: don't worry, i will

seesaw man: i-


	32. the secrets of the SDR2 class!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter (some of the usernames get changed)
> 
> Hajime - SHSLnothing
> 
> Nagito - simp4hope
> 
> Chiaki - games
> 
> Kazuichi - Sodapop Curtis
> 
> Sonia - PrincessBlondie 
> 
> Akane - fat tits
> 
> Nekomaru - fat shits
> 
> Hiyoko - stupid hoe
> 
> Teruteru - perv with no dicc 
> 
> Fuyuhiko - boss baby
> 
> Mikan - forgiveforget
> 
> Ibuki - PunkRockYah
> 
> Gundham - hamster boy
> 
> Peko - PlasticSword

_UwU has changed 16 names_

UwU: it's time!

FantasiesAboutCheese: WHO ARE YOU???

UwU: UwU's name stay hidden until the end of this!

DrinksToiletWater: NAGITO THIS ISN'T FUNNY

EatsDirt: IT'S NOT ME

EatsDirt: fuck.

_UwU has changed one name_

DrinksToiletWater: wait, nagito's not behind this???

DrinksToiletWater: MONOKUMA STOP IT

UwU: i'm not monokuma! i'm UwU!

DrinksToiletWater: fuck you

ListensToBeyonce: let us all stay calm!

HasAPixieCut: BEYONCE IS A GOOD SINGER

ListenToBeyonce: IKR

LikesTheSmellOfGasoline: ik who **@ListensToBeyonce** is 

LikesTheSmellOfGasoline: may i expose you?

UwU: wait! we need to find out who's who with a fun way! no exposing!

LikesTheSmellOfGasoline: **@ListensToBeyonce** is gundham

ListensToBeyonce: and you're kazuichi

UwU: wHAT THE FUCK

_UwU has changed 2 names_

UwU: wait i got more secrets

_UwU has changed 3 names_

PlaysJustDance: fuck.

HasAPixieCut: JUST DANCE IS THE BEST GAME

HasAPixieCut: KJENFUGBNUEGBOVNREOUBRENUVNRUVEBSGROGUEEBGYUERBDOSEYWGBVE

UwU: NOW MAKE THIS SHIT INTERESTING!!!!!!!!!!

FantasiesAboutCheese: smh

PlaysJustDance: **@FantasiesAboutCheese** is ibuki

FantasiesAboutCheese: nope!

PlaysJustDance: HOW?!

DrinksToiletWater: I THOUGHT IBUKI WAS THE ONLY WEIRD ONE???

HasAPixieCut: SAME

UwU: it's only the same like, 5 people talking

UwU: ugh, time to spam

UwU: **@everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone**

EatsCigaretteAshes: SHUT THE HELL UP

EatsCigaretteAshes: WHAT IS MY NAME

PlaysJustDance: YOU HAVE TO BE IBUKI

EatsCigaretteAshes: my name isn't ibuki.

PlaysJustDance: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY

UwU: UwU

NeverPisses: HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS!!!! EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PlaysJustDance: wait...NEKOMARU???

_UwU has changed 1 name_

fat shits: Shit!

PlaysJustDance: oh wow i got it right-

HasAPixieCut: Dude...go to a doctor...that's not healthy

fat shits: pissing isn't important! SHITTING IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HasAPixieCut: I-

DrinksMoldyMilk: how tf do u know this?

UwU: UwU knows everything!

DrinksMoldyMilk: who the hell r u???

UwU: UwU!

HasABodyPillowOfArianaGrande: ignore that hoe

HasAPixieCut: Wait, you have a body pillow of Ariana Grande?? That's creepy

HasABodyPillowOfArianaGrande: SHUT UP

DrinksMoldyWater: judging by the capitalization...are you chiaki?

HasAPixieCut: UH, NO, TOTALLY NOT

_UwU has changed one name_

games: Fuck

IsAllergicToBlueberries: wait, then is your current hair a wig?

games: Yes. My friends shaved my head while at a sleepover ;-;

IsAllergicToBlueberries: F MAN

LikesToPillowHump: seriously, how do you KNOW this?????

UwU: UwU!

IsActuallyARedhead: Some of these secrets are very sexual! And how did you know that I was born with red hair?! I order you to explain yourself!

HasABodyPillowOfArianaGrande: MISS SONIA!

UwU: ugh, fuck you kazuichi

_UwU has changed 2 names_

PrincessRedhead: Can I be PrincessBlondie again? I dyed my hair for a reason.

UwU: no.

UwU: anyway, continue!

Sodapop Curtis: i'm retiring for life now

_Sodapop Curtis has left the chat_

UwU: BRUH

LikesToPillowHump: let me check to see if he's okay

_LikesToPillowHump has gone offline_

PlaysJustDance: bruh, that's gundham

PlaysJustDance: no one else would check if he's okay

games: Damn

_UwU has changed 1 name_

PlaysJustDance: wait i have an idea.

PlaysJustDance: **@everyone** I HAVE A STICK OF BUTTER THAT I'M NEVER GONNA USE SO IF YOU WANNA GET IT

HasAFullTankOfStinkbugs: IBUKI LOVES BUTTER!!!! GIVE ME, GIVE ME, GIVE ME!!!!!!!

_UwU has changed one name_

EatsCigaretteAshes: so fuckin' gross.

PunkRockYah: at least i don't eat cigarette ashes!!

EatsCigaretteAshes: FUCK YOU

DrinksMoldyMilk: hmm...i think **@EatsCigaretteAshes** is fuyuhiko

_UwU has changed 1 name_

DrinksMoldyMilk: I'M A FUCKING CHAD

games: No your not

DrinksMoldyMilk: FUCK U

PlaysJustDance: oh hajime~! that's so sexy...i just can't take all this hope~!!

DrinksMoldyMilk: o thank u sweetheart i rlly appreciate it

_UwU has changed 2 names_

FantasiesAboutCheese: The next patient is a elder woman in her 70's I think? She's blind in one eye and she takes like 5 medications. But I guess you already know that, LOL.

boss baby: WAIT, MIKAN?? WHAT THE FUCK

FantasiesAboutCheese: WAIT SHIT WRONG CHAT

_UwU has changed 1 name_

forgiveforget: fuck

PunkRockYah: meeky! that was so cool! ibuki is impressed!

forgiveforget: aww, thank you 😊😊😊😊😊

forgiveforget: okay legit i'm busy

_forgiveforget has gone offline_

UwU: smh

UwU: okay let us continue

SHSLnothing: we still have a lot of ppl ugh

HasACringeYoutubeChannel: UHM WHAT-

boss baby: UIEFWUFEIBFBIWBFIEWU OH MY GOD

boss baby: THEY FOUND ABOUT YOUR CRINGE YT CHANNEL PEKO

HasACringeYoutubeChannel: YOUNG MASTER SHUT UP

_UwU has changed one name_

games: What's your YouTube channel name?

PlasticSword: not telling

boss baby: PekoPlays2001

games: BET THANK YOU

PlasticSword: fuck you

SHSLnothing: p e k o c u r s e d .

SHSLnothing: f u y u h i k o m a d e h e r d o i t .

boss baby: oh shut up fucker

simp4hope: so we still need...hiyoko, akane, mahiru, teruteru...i think that's it

DrinksToiletWater: shut upppppp

IsAllergicToBlueberries: ^^^^

fat shits: oh! **@IsAllergicToBlueberries** is Akane!!!!!!!

IsAllergicToBlueberries: BRUH

_UwU has changed one name_

fat tits: fuck you, you exposed me

fat shits: love you too!

boss baby: it's obvious that **@DrinksToiletWater** is teruteru, fucking weirdo perv

DrinksToiletWater: HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CALL ME TERUTERU

simp4hope: ...hiyoko.....................................?

_UwU has changed one name_

SHSLnothing: AND U CALL *US* DIRTY

SHSLnothing: U DRINK FUCKING TOILET WATER

stupid hoe: WAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

_stupid hoe has gone offline_

PrincessBlondie: I do not think Mahiru and Teruteru have talked once since this whole time since this thing happened.

boss baby: and pinning isn't gonna work because mahiru muted the server

UwU: hold on, i'll just spam their DMS

UwU:

WatchesNursryRyhmes: A HOT GIRL JUST TEXTED MY DMS 

_UwU has changed 2 name_

boss baby: wait, what was mahiru's secret

UwU: TongueKissedTheirTeacher

simp4hope: WHAT THE FUCK

perv with no dicc: wait, she tongue-kissed monokuma?

UwU: her teacher in 7th grade

games: Oh thank God.

lights camera action!: fuck you

_lights camera action! has left the chat_

PlasticSword: so many people are leaving

simp4hope: pussies with weak hope always leave

games: Anyway Nagito 

games: Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to say this but

games: We need to talk about you playing Just Dance

simp4hope: OF COURSE CHIAKI

SHSLnothing: don't do anything naughty w/ my bf or i'll kill u

games: Bruh.

PrincesssBlondie: Oh BTW, who are you **@UwU**

_UwU has changed one name_

Junkowo: it's me, junkowo fuckin' enoshima!

simp4hope: leave. or titties will be chopped off.

Junkowo: WAIT NO I NEED THESE TITTIES

_Junkowo has left the chat_

simp4hope: smh

simp4hope: anyway, DMS, chiaki

games: Let's do it


	33. white stuff that flows out your private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have legit NO regrets making this!  
> and this has a lot of dirty jokes and shit, so read at your own risk  
> okay enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Sora - the hugger
> 
> Yoruko - gay
> 
> Yuki - GlitterLucky
> 
> Yuri - SexistStarboy
> 
> Kanade - guitar solo
> 
> Hibiki - just sing!
> 
> Mikado - baby dick mikado
> 
> Hajime - mike tyson
> 
> Shinji - heart burn
> 
> Setsuka - StickAss
> 
> Nikei - dear journal
> 
> Emma - EMMIC
> 
> Kokoro - NERD
> 
> Iroha - bob ross

gay: **@the hugger**

the hugger: ?

gay: may you suck my penis? 0///0 👉👈

dear journal: **what.**

the hugger: you have a penis now?

gay: occasionally

gay: now pls suck it

the hugger: okay

gay: yay!

gay: okay now succ

StickAss: woah, we have kids here!!!!

the hugger: *sucks penis*

gay: *cumss*

guitar solo: WOAH JIEFUIEWBSGIWEBGYEI

the hugger: *drinks it*

gay: :D

heart burn: let me see if this works

heart burn: hajime

mike tyson: yes?

heart burn: *cums*

mike tyson: *drinks* very healthy

the hugger: LMAO HE PULLED THE "very healthy" FJEIGBUBEEBGEUBGEBG9GW

just sing!: why are you guys talking about the white stuff?

guitar solo: "WHITE STUFF"

guitar solo: BIG SIS JUST CALL IT CUM OR NUT

just sing!: but that's just gross and "nut" is a food

gay: EXACTLY, NUT IS FOOD

just sing!: i don't get it, don't you drink it?

guitar solo: depends on how clumpy it is

just sing!: EW, HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!

guitar solo: i did it before

just sing!: WITH WHOM???

bob ross: me!

dear journal: YOU DID IT WITH THE CHILDREN?!?!?

guitar solo: shut up, you did it with dirtball mikado over there

baby dick mikado: yes! we have!

dear journal: SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.

mike tyson: wait actually??

dear journal: OFC NOT

NERD: did you not hear the loud ass moans?

mike tyson: i was probably at training that day ;-;

EMMIC: LUCKY DWFBEUFBDGEYGISBEY

the hugger: all we hear is "OH NIKEI YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT OOOH YES" and "OOOH YES FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE ASSHOLE"

dear journal: OH NO BRO

baby dick mikado: OKAY NOW YOU'RE LYING

NERD: she's not lying, i heard it too

NERD: in fact, everyone in school that day heard it

dear journal: WHAT TYPE OF PORN WERE YOU WATCHING MIKADO

baby dick mikado: I WASN'T BRO WE DID IT TOGETHER

dear journal: NO. I. DID. NOT. DO. IT. WITH. YOU.

SexistStarboy: YES. YOU. DID. WE. ALL. HEARD. YOUR. GAY. DEGENERATE. ASSES.

dear journal: OH NO NOW YOU GOT YURI IN ALL THIS SHIT

SexistStarboy: you nasty boys were spamming the chat

GlitterLucky: i'm n-n-nasty? ;-;

SexistStarboy:

SexistStarboy: okay, maybe you're an exception.

mike tyson: WOAH WHAT ABOUT ME I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS FEDIGDEGIBEBRGEGB8Y

SexistStarboy:

SexistStarboy: ugh fine

mike tyson: ayy B)

baby dick mikado: what abt me :D

SexistStarboy: okay no, you're a грязный гребаный подражатель, уродливая задница, вонючая задница, тупой мужчина задницы. ты никогда не будешь гребаным исключением.

dear journal: IDEFK WHAT THAT MEANS BUT IT SEEMS DEADLY

NERD: let me translate

NERD: he said "okay no you're a dirty fucking wannabe ugly ass, stinky ass, stupid ass male. you will never be a fucking exception."

mike tyson: DAMN

the hugger: YURI OUT HERE REALLY ROASTING

baby dick mikado: *cries*

dear journal: oh shut up, you know it's true

baby dick mikado: smh

EMMIC: anyway kokoro want some of my cum

NERD: sure

EMMIC: *cums*

NERD: *slurp slurp* yummy

the hugger: SHE SAID "yummy" KDMKBVEIBVDGBRGEBUEFUOBEUWOWBFUGWRIGUWR

bob ross: this is beautiful

dear journal: NO IROHA COVER YOUR EYES

bob ross: why ;-;

dear journal: 18+

bob ross: OH NO THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME

bob ross: AWWW MAN

_bob ross has gone offline_

guitar solo: great, now i have to explain that 18+ is your age, not the amount of people smh

_guitar solo has gone offline_

just sing!: smh

gay: have you and setsuka ever did it before

StickAss: no

dear journal: THEN HOW ARE YOU GONNA HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT GOIN TO POUND TOWN?

just sing!: we don't have to have sex to be happy

mike tyson: true, but having sex is just 10 times better for your relationship, very healthy as well

StickAss: wait, the sex or the liquid?

mike tyson: both

mike tyson: you're moving your body when you fuck so you loose a couple of pounds and plus the cum has nutrients and stuff 

heart burn: hajime, why are you giving a health lesson on how fucking is good for the body

mike tyson: that's just one of the things i'm good at B)

the hugger: well, for the sake of this chapter this makes sense

gay: and this topic about cum!

the hugger: EXACTLY

just sing!: smh wow is fucking all you guys do?

gay: no

gay: fucking is like, 90% of the relationship

just sing!: and the 10% is????

gay: free time

just sing!: disappointment.

bob ross: NIKEI HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT

dear journal: IROHA I HAD TO, I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU PURE

bob ross: I AM NOT AS PURE AS YOU THINK

dear journal: IROHA ;-;

guitar solo: 😎

dear journal: KANADE WHAT DID YOU DO

guitar solo: nothing at all :D

bob ross: imma put laxatives in nikei's food now

_bob ross has gone offline_

dear journal: NOOOO I DON'T WANT TO SHIT

_dear journal has gone offline_

the hugger: what has this become

guitar solo: greatness

mike tyson: kanade stfu before i beat your ass in the woods again

_guitar solo has gone offline_

gay: chased her ass away real quick

mike tyson: i'm just too cool B)

SexistStarboy: yes homie you are just too cool

mike tyson: even yuri says i'm cool

GlitterLucky: i'm cooler tho

mike tyson: shut up you scrawny ass twink

GlitterLucky: oh fuck you ;-;

mike tyson: ty


	34. monaca invites komaru and toko for tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the warriors of hope are so nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for this chapter
> 
> Monaca - pickle
> 
> Kotoko - candyhoe
> 
> Masaru - changingrooms
> 
> Nagisa - smartcatboy
> 
> Jataro - selfhate
> 
> Komaru - ugly demon
> 
> Toko - uglier demon

_pickle has added 2 people in Paradise_

Komaru Naegi: huh????

Toko Fukawa: Oh God, it's the damn brats.

changingrooms: WHY DID YOU INVITE THOSE STINKYY VAGINAS HERE?

Komaru Naegi: stinky vaginas??!!

_pickle has changed 2 names_

ugly demon: now i'm ugly ;-;

uglier demon: Wow, such unique names.

candyhoe: eeewwww! it's the pedos!

uglier demon: We have stinky vaginas, we're ugly, now we're pedos. Wow, I'm so flattered.

selfhate: hello there! hehe!

uglier demon: Why is Jataro the only one I hate, but at the same time love??

ugly demon: i don't hate none of these kids! they've been thru a lot, there is no reason to hate

pickle: bruh how we killed adults

ugly demon: that's in another dimension

pickle: still???

selfhate: whyy don't you hate me? i love being hattted

smartcatboy: jataro, no one hates you

smartcatboy: you're a beautiful human, no one can hate you

candyhoe: SHIP

changingrooms: SHIP

pickle: SHIP

smartcatboy: SHUT UP

selfhate: thank you nagisa but you don't need to pity meeeeeee 

smartcatboy: i am not pitying you, i am facting you

uglier demon: FACTING???

ugly demon: lmao he said "facting"

ugly demon: may i take that?

smartcatboy: no

ugly demon: aww man

pickle: nagisa loves jataro so much he makes up words for him

smartcatboy: MONACA NO

pickle: monaca yes

candyhoe: they do look super cute with each other!

changingroom: ^

uglier demon: Okay, why did you little shits invite us here?

pickle: oh! let monaca explain!

pickle: we want you demons to join us in tea and cookies

uglier demon: I'll decline, thank you.

ugly demon: She's joikin, she's coming to tea and cookies

uglier demon: "joikin"?

ugly demon: i had to type it quickly before you said anything else

uglier demon: Okay fine, I'll come .. I have no choice anyway.

candyhoe: wait, so does that mean you were whipped?

uglier demon: SHUT UP YOU BRAT!!

pickle: me and kotoko will set up the tea and cookies! nagisa will attempt to make a move on jataro and masaru will pick you up

smartcatboy: BRUH WHAT-

ugly demon: how is masaru going to pick us up?

changingrooms: i can drive!

uglier demon: Bruh how, you're like 5.

changingrooms: I'M 10!!!

changingrooms: you know what, i'll drive komaru, your ugly bitch ass can walk

uglier demon: Fine with me.

ugly demon: sigh

pickle: and wear something nice! this is tea and cookies, not shit and piss

selfhate: can we have that next week?

candyhoe: EW NO

selfhate: nagisa can me and you have that?

smartcatboy:

smartcatboy: i guess?

pickle: I SAID NAGISA MAKE A MOVE NOT JATARO MAKE A MOVE SMH

smartcatboy: MONACA SHUT UP

candyhoe: our guests are coming soon, let's get ready!!!

pickle: yes, kotoko is right!

_pickle has gone offline_

_candyhoe has gone offline_

uglier demon: Jesus Christ, why did you pull me into this shit, Omaru?

ugly demon: hehehe~

selfhate: soooooo are you demons dating?

ugly demon: oh uhm, i uh..ewf igufeiw i uh

uglier demon: Whatever you think, kid.

selfhate: they're a thing!!!

smartcatboy: yay!!

ugly demon: WEIFBEBGEGBRJWDQNiuidefwbuieig wow

uglier demon: Stop getting tongue twisted, Omaru, jeez.

uglier demon: Now go get ready.

ugly: you have to too

uglier demon: … Fine.

_ugly demon has gone offline_

_uglier demon has gone offline_

smartcatboy: let us retire too.

selfhate: okay

changingrooms: okay

_selfhate has gone offline_

_smartcatboy has gone offline_

_changingrooms has gone offline_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's short and it doesn't make sense i'll make longer ones later in the series


End file.
